Batman Arkham Knight and the Scarlet Monster
by Shadow-Assassin67
Summary: Scarlet is convinced that Jason is alive. She searches for him until Batman calls her to Gotham to find it completely empty, Scare Crow loose, and new enemy has appeared. What will happen next? This is a Red Hood and Scarlet pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Batman Arkham Knight and the Scarlet Monster.

Sam marched down the manor stairs

Bruce following behind her in batman suit. Mask off.

"Sam, you are in denial." Bruce says

"No. I'm not. He's not dead. He's alive." Sam replies.

Sam rushes to the front door before Bruce stops her.

"Sam, we both saw the video. You have to accept that Jason is gone."

Sam opens the front door.

"You're not the one with powers from the guardian of the Styx river. I didn't see his soul in the river. And Hades doesn't have him either. So, by default, he's alive."

Sam grabbed her coat. Took one step outside and was grabbed by Bruce.

"You said you couldn't feel his soul on this earth anymore when you saw the film." Bruce said.

"I can't tell over video. I was distraught and filled with terror. If you won't claim him, dad, I will. I will find him." Sam said.

Bruce released her arm. Watched her reach the end of the drive before seeing her transform into her other persona. The Scarlet Monster.

Several years later...

Sam looks over Gotham. Waiting for Batman to arrive at GCPD.

She heard the many sirens outside. Chasing low life thugs that were trying to take over the city. Ever since Scare Crow sent out the warning for everyone to leave, every greedy, murdering, conniving person was looting stores, stealing car, and joining either Penguin or Two Face in the chaos. Just like in Arkham City.

Sam spent the years away from Gotham searching for Jason. She knew he had to be alive still. Every time she had a lead that would bring her to him, it would be gone. Every warehouse, dark alley, even every sleazy bar would be empty.

She hoped that he wasn't seeing the destruction taking place in Gotham.

"Scarlet." Batman called to her.

"Batman. Is it true? Is Scare Crow alive?" Sam asked

"Yes unfortunately. We are trying to find him. Oracle can't seem to get a read on him just yet. I could use your help. Until Oracle finds his position, I need you to help me find missing firemen." Batman said.

"Of course. I'll need a communicator." Scarlet said.

Batman handed her an ear piece and tuned it to his frequency.

"I'll start searching as fast as I can." Scarlet said.

At the Ace Chemical Plant.

"I want guards at every check point. Once Crane is in position to spread the gas, you have and hour to leave or you'll be caught in your fears. Keep the prisoners in their areas and start the lockdown." Arkham Knight ordered.

It would all begin soon. He would have Batman dead at his feet.

After saving the fireman.

Scarlet looked over at Batman.

"Do you think Scare Crow is crazy enough to gas the whole city?" Scarlet asked.

Maybe. Regardless, we have to stop him." Batman said.

Scarlet nodded and jumped off from the roof and flew a few meters away from Batman.

"I've gotten better at this. I've even improved my abilities too." Scarlet said and smiled.

"I see. Let's head to the clock tower and see what Oracle has for us so far." Batman said.

Scarlet nodded and flew ahead as Batman glided beside her.

At the Clocktower

"I don't touch your things without permission, do I?" Barbara said. She smiled at Scarlet.

"Its good to see you, Sam. Its been to long." Barbara said. Sam smiled.

"I know. But, I had things I needed to do." Sam said as she watched Barbara type into the computer.

"Well I hope you have found what you were looking for." Barbara asked.

"Not yet. But, I will. I heard you and Robin hooked up. I'm happy for you guys. He's been trying to get Batman to let him help but he keeps telling him to stay at the movie theater." Scarlet says.

Batman gives her a look and she smiles slightly.

"He needs to focus on that cure. We'll have another problem on our hands if he doesn't stay focus." Batman said.

"I got it. Oracle, you got anything?" Scarlet asked.

"Actually, I do. I was checking for any thermal heating signatures after you guys gave me access to the towers radar and most of the energy is coming from the Ace Chemical Plant." Barbara said.

"That's gotta be where Scare Crow is. He would need the supplies in high demand to want to infect the whole city. " Scarlet said. "Let's get to the chemical plant." Batman said.

Ace Chemical Plant.

"They've got several hostages. Workers that volunteered to stay behind." Commissioner Gordon said.

"He thinks that will stop us. He has another thing coming." Scarlet said.

"Gordon get your men back to the station. I won't take a chance with your men if Crane releases the toxin." Batman said.

"I'm not leaving without those workers. Once their safe, I'll head back to GCPD." Gordon said.

"Please go the minute we have all the workers." Scarlet said.

Saving the last worker.

"Help me out of here." Volunteer screams.

Batman walks in and is ambushed by the Arkham Knight.

"We have you, Batman. You are not going anywhere." Arkham Knight said.

Scarlet sees that Batman is trapped and instantly changes into her second form.

"Yeah... He's not going anywhere for awhile." Arkham tells Crane on the other line.

Scarlet cracks her knuckles and snickers.

"Time to show Batman what I've improved on." Scarlet said.

Scarlet pulls back her arm and a red energy ball begins to form in her hand. She jumps over the half blown wall and slams the ball into the center of the group.

"Who the hell is that?" Solider says.

"How did she do that?" Solider says.

"What the hell is she? She looks like a monster!" Solider exclaims.

Scarlet knocked out a few soliders then looked over at Batman.

"Like what I've done with the place? Makes it more homie!" Scarlet exclaimed as she grabbed a goon by the head and slammed him on the floor.

"All units fall back. Do not engage Scarlet. I repeat, do not engage Scarlet." The Arkham Knight commanded.

"Well, that was weird. Since when do the bad guys fall back?" Scarlet asked.

"Follow him. I'll deal with Crane. Be careful." Batman said.

"Hey. Its me remember?" Scarlet said as she ran for the edge of the roof and jumped into the sky.

With Scarlet.

Scarlet keened her eyes for any unusual heat signatures. For some reason, the Arkham Knight had a familiar energy she had felt before. She closed her eyes and shifted her pupils to her second stage.

"Aha! I've got you." Scarlet said as she dived for a moving Hummer. She landed in front of it and slammed her as gently as possible into the frame.

The sudden stop caused the driver to be flung out of the windshield.

The Arkham Knight was jerk forward and he was beginning to groan from the restraining seat belt around him.

"Hey, wanna be! How about we have a little chat?" Scarlet said.

The Arkham Knight stepped out of car and pulled out his two pistols.

"Thought you'd never ask." The Arkham Knight said.

Scarlet form a small energy field around them and turn the inside black so no one could see them from the outside.

"I don't want an audience." Scarlet said.

"Fine by me, sweet heart." The Arkham Knight said.

"Don't call me sweet heart. What do you think you will achieve gassing the city with fear toxin? Scare Crow will double cross you and you'll be choking on the gas yourself." Scarlet said.

The Arkham Knight laughed as they began to circle around the dome.

"I already know this, sweet heart. We just have a common goal. To see Batman suffer, for him to lose everything he loves and then end him." The Arkham Knight said.

"What did he ever do to you? Did he leave you to rot in a cell?" Scarlet asked.

"You could say that. I just want him dead. Thought it pretty clear when my men were about to open fire on him until you crashed the party. Now that you are here, it changes everything." The Arkham Knight said.

"Changes what? And why haven't you tried to kill me? I mean we are in a dome where no one can see us and you have a gun." Scarlet said.

"Because I know it won't do any good on you. You have impenetrable skin. Nothing can get through it. So there's no point in wasting my bullets." The Arkham Knight said.

"How do you even know that bullets don't hurt me? Have you been following me? Are you a creepy stalker with crazy psychological trauma?" Scarlet asked.

"I've been watching you for a while. Everything has lead to this. Everything ends tonight." The Arkham Knight said.

"What's stopping me from taking you in right now?" Scarlet asked.

The Knight pulled out a small screen from his belt and showed her a video feed of batman removing the canisters.

"Because, if you take me in, who will save him?" The Knight said.

"Dad..." Scarlet whispered to herself.

"You have a choice, Scarlet. Either you save him or you take me in and he dies. Know that this will not be the last time we meet." The Knight said.

Scarlet reluctantly removed the dome and flew into the sky but stopped before going any further.

"Just so you know, I can find you no matter where you are. So I'll be coming for you, Arkham Knight." Scarlet said

Scarlet flew off back to the chemical factory.

"I'll be waiting, Sam. I'll be waiting." The Knight said.

At Ace Chemical Plant

Batman a woke to the Joker calling his name and Sam bursting in through the glass.

"Dad! Get up! We have to get out of here!" Scarlet yelled as she checked his body for injuries. She could only find one in his mind. She melded her mind with his and she was shocked to see green over most of his mind. Before she could remove herself from his mind, she felt the same energy try to implant itself in hers.

"So, you're still alive." Joker said.

"Jokers blood. Its finally taking hold." Scarlet said.

"I'm taking Scare Crow down first. I'll lock myself away after." Batman said.

"If that is your wish, father. But he can not infect me. If he tried, Cerberus wouldn't be too happy about it." Scarlet said.

"Is there a way for you to block his hold on me?" Batman asked.

"I can keep him off for a few hours. But, it will be risky. I'll have to keep the connection between our minds open." Scarlet said.

"Do it. If it becomes too much, cut the connection. Did you find the Arkham Knight?" Batman asked.

"How about we talk about it after we leave? I don't want to be looking for your dismembered body all over Gotham." Scarlet said.

Scarlet flew a few inches above Batman pointing to his car. Batman quickly got into his car and drove out of the chemical plant's area and continued to until he reached the other side of the bridge.

When the car came to a stop, Batman jumped out and walked over to Scarlet who landed a few feet away from him.

"The Arkham Knight. What did he say?" Batman asked.

"You know, the usual I hate Batman deal. Wants to kill you. I sensed a lot of hate and sorrow when he spoke. But some of it changed when he started to talk about me. Like he was hurting just talking about my powers." Scarlet said.

"He knows about you?" Batman asked.

"Yeah some how he does. He knew that shooting me would be pointless. I don't understand why he didn't fight me." Scarlet said.

"We may have to figure that out later. Oracle has been kidnapped. We better go to GCPD and let Gordon know." Batman said.

"Oh this should be fun! I need my popcorn. The fear, the anger, he'll pop like zit when he hears you got her kidnapped. And its all your fault!" Joker said, laughing the whole time.

"That's a bomb that will blow up in your face, Batman. I don't know if he'll understand that his daughter was working for you the whole time." Scarlet said ignoring the Jokers remark.

"He deserves to know. In the mean time. Track down the Arkham Knight. See if you can get anymore info from him. If he has taken liking to you, use that to your advantage. Draw him out. Get him to slip up anything where Barbara is. Radio me if you need any help." Batman said.

"Sure. Any ideas on how to get his attention?" Scarlet asked.

"Oh a great movie plot! How to draw a phsycotic stalker into a run down sorry excuse for of an alley as the damsel is saved by said phsycotic stalker. Its genius!" Joker said.

"I may regret linking our minds, but it'll give me a hint at where you are at and if Joker tries to break through again." Scarlet said.

"Try to be Sam for awhile. Maybe he won't recognize you or he will and rescue you as well." Batman said.

"Ok. I'll give it a shot." Scarlet said.

Batman hopped back into his car and drove off.

Scarlet flew off toward the most crime infested streets. Before she dived, she had a thought.

"Wait. Picking a random fight with thugs won't draw him out. I need to hit one of his drop off points. Hit one of those and he'll have to come out. In theory, it should work." Scarlet thought.

She flew higher in the sky, scanning for a tower or small base of some kind. As she scans Gotham from above she hears Joker laughing.

"You'll have to tell him its your fault, Bats. And when you do, I'll be right there every step of the way." Joker said.

Scarlet sighed. They needed to find a cure for Batman and soon.

When she spotted a tower with four separate turrets mounted on each side of the building, she smiled.

"Alright. I don't see a anymore of these just yet. So, let's see if this will get his attention." Scarlet said.

Scarlet slammed her body into one of the guards then quickly moves to knock out the other five. After they were unconscious , she went to the depad and smashed her fist through it, disabling the turrets.

"There now to put a little signal on the sky." Scarlet said.

She threw a small energy ball into the air and twisted her fingers slowly until the formed a fist. The motion constricted the ball and caused the ball to explode. She smiled as it formed a small red bird. She waited only a few minutes before she sensed his energy near her.

"You didn't have to destroy one of my posts just to get my attention." The Knight said.

"Well you don't exactly have a phone to call. I figured having a little fun would bring you out." Scarlet said.

It was then that she noticed someone in his arms.

"Drop Oracle. Now." Scarlet said.

"Oh well I can't do that. She's apart this just like you are. Which reminds me." The Knight said.

In a flash he was behind her. Pulled her arms behind her back and hand cuffed her. She struggled to break free.

"What the?" She exclaimed.

"Ancient Greek metal. I read up on you. Since you are powered by the great Cerberus, the only thing that can contain you is mythological weapons." The Knight said.

"But handcuffs are not an ancient weapon so how the hell can't I break it?" Scarlet asked.

"Simple. Its hard to find these weapons, even believing they exist is almost impossible, but if you exactly where to look, you can find it. What is hold down right now is the Sword of Zeus. Melted down and refined to form a new component that is now keeping your arms in place." The Knight said.

"You melted Zeus's sword?! Just to make hand cuffs?! You are so stupid!" Scarlet exclaimed.

Scarlet began growl as her second began to take hold. Until Jokers memories flashed before her.

"Collen? Is that you?" Barbara said.

"No no no no. Not this." Scarlet said.

She watched as Barbara opened the door.

"No! Barbara don't!" Scarlet screamed.

"Scarlet! What's wrong? Talk to me!" Barbara yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" The Knight asked.

"Candy gram!" Joker said.

Scarlet cried as she heard the fire of the gun and seeing Barbara fall.

"Come on. Show a little spine!" Joker said.

Tears fell from Scarlets eyes. She remembered Barbara describing the pain for only a second and then nothing. She couldn't move. Having to watch Joker take pictures and then leave.

"I wish I had killed you! I wish I could have choked the life out of you!" Scarlet yelled.

"Who is she talking to?" The Knight asked.

Scarlet began to breathe heavily as her second form to her place. The monster she tries to control began to break away the hand cuffs.

"These might have been able to hold my human form. But, they are weak compared to the this form." Scarlet said.

Scarlet broke free and tackled the Arkham Knight to the ground.

"Units 3 and 4 I need you to get the hostage out of here. I'll deal with Scarlet." The Knight said.

Scarlet growled as she slammed her foot on to the Knights chest only for him to dodge it at the last second.

"Are you crazy? You'll destroy this whole building. You'll kill Barbara!" The Knight said.

"Why would you care? Why would you even be concerned about her safety?" Scarlet asked.

When he didn't answer, Scarlet lunged for him and dragged her long claws on his legs.

"Ahh!" The Knight cried out.

"Come on, phyco! Hit with your best shot!" Scarlet said.

The Arkham Knight looked up from inspecting his wound and dodge her attacks again.

"Stop! This isn't you!" The Knight said.

"You don't know me!" Scarlet screamed.

She pushed him toward the edge of the roof and started to charge an energy ball in her hand.

"Sam, stop it. I know this isn't you!" The Knight said.

Scarlet stopped. His statement froze her in her tracks. She released him and backed away from him.

"You know my name?" Scarlet asked.

She calmed herself and gained control of the monster, allowing her human form come to light.

The Arkham Knight didn't say anything. He shouldn't of said her real name. For all he knew, she may have just figured out who he was. No avoiding it now.

"I know your name from your father. Had a nice chat with him." The Knight said.

"You spoke to my father? He isn't here is he?" Scarlet asked.

She knew she shouldn't ask but she had to know. If he was here, she would have a real problem on her hands.

"No. He's not here. I made sure he didn't come with me when he wanted in. It was for benefit that I got to you first. If you were even going to be here." The Arkham Knight said.

"What would it benefit if you found me first?" Scarlet asked.

"Sorry. Times up, sweet heart. I've enjoyed the chat but I have schedule to keep. Goodbye. Until we meet again." The Knight said.

Scarlet tries to stop him but he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What was that?" Scarlet asked herself.

Before she could fly off and follow, her com line turned on.

"Scarlet, I need you to come to my location. Gordon has gone on off on his own." Batman said.

"I'm guessing telling Gordon that his daughter has been working for you all this time was a bad idea?" Scarlet asked.

"He deserved to know the truth. We need to locate Barbara and the Arkham Knight. I'm having Alfred run through the files of all the inmates that were in Arkham." Batman said.

"Locating the Arkham Knight might be easier than you think. I had another run in with him." Scarlet said.

"Were you able to place a tracker on him?" Batman asked.

"Actually, yes I was. Though I found out other stuff from him. Bruce, he talked to my father." Scarlet said.

Batman was silent. The Arkham talked to her dad, so he knows who she is.

"Is he in the city?" Batman asked.

"I asked that and he actually was truthful and said he wasn't. Though he is phyco so I'm not sure if he's being completely sane. I mean he calls himself the Arkham Knight." Scarlet said.

"We'll figure it out later. Right now we need to find Barbara." Batman said.

"Ok. I'll start scanning the city." Scarlet said.

The Arkham Knight

"With Barbara with us now, we can move forward with the cloud burst." Crane said.

"And Batman will pay for what he has done. But, Scarlet will not be harmed. She is not part of this." The Knight said.

"I've been meaning to ask. You almost allowed her to know about her father. If she is to know that he is here, then our plan will come crashing down." Crane said.

"He wasn't part of the plan in the first place. I didn't agree to him being here. I wanted to shoot him." The Knight said.

"Control your temper, Knight. As long as she does not interfere with any of our plans. How did the handcuffs do?" Crane asked.

"They worked until she changed. She became a monster." The Arkham Knight said.

"We'll more supplies then. I'll give Penguin a call. In the mean time, keep our pesky bat friend busy. And deal with Scarlet or I will." Crane said.

"She won't be a problem soon." The Knight said.


	2. Chapter 2

Batman Arkham Knight and the Scarlet Monster

Scarlet leaned against the Batmobile. Thinking how the Arkham Knight could even know her biological father. She tried so hard to keep him out of her life after turning her into a monster.

"Alfred, we found the source of the signal. Scarlet and I are going into the tunnel." Batman said.

"Very well, Master Bruce. I'll keep trying the records and if I find anything I will let you know." Alfred said.

"Thanks, Alfred." Batman said.

"You want me to head in first? They can't hurt me, remember?" Scarlet said.

Batman looked at her for a minute then back at the entrance to the tunnel.

"Fine. But, keep away from the Arkham Knight. If you see him, radio in and keep back." Batman said.

"Alright. Give me ten minutes." Scarlet said.

Batman nodded. He did not like using Scarlet. But, if the Arkham Knight knew her and had a grudge against him, he needed this end and soon.

Scarlet flew of into the tunnel, flying in a few meters before landing behind a road blocker. She peered out of the corner.

"Six tanks, several armed guards, and it looks like The Arkham Knight is in the main control station. I need to sure before you bring the Bat mobile in." Scarlet said.

"Keep low. If it gets too dangerous, fallback and wait for my signal." Batman said over the ear piece.

Scarlet rolled her eyes and focused her energy around her body, lighting it red but slowly turning her invisible.

Scarlet emerged from behind her hiding spot and crept past a drone. She smiled to herself.

"I'm gonna disable one of the drones. See if we can disable it with out that tank of yours." Scarlet whispered.

"Negative. Fall back, Scarlet." Batman ordered.

"Relax. I found a small port hole. Easily accessible with your explosives. I'm moving to the next one." Scarlet said.

She suddenly heard Scare Crows voice echo from the station.

"Tell the men that we will be moving soon. And it seems that Batman is at your front door. You know what to do." Scare Crow said.

"We'll be clear out of here soon. Batman won't be an issue." The Knight said.

"Do not be late. Time is of the essence." Scare Crow said.

Scarlet watched as Scare Crow nodded and the connection to the screen was gone. She watched as The Knight grabbed some equipment and walked over to other side of the room.

"Listen up! The second stage is about to commence. Start packing up and keep on guard. Batman will be here soon." The Knight said.

Scarlet breathed in slowly and moved quietly into the station, exhaling silently as she prepared her body for her takedown.

"If you are going to take me out, you might want to wait a minute." The Knight said.

Scarlet was shocked, but only for a second.

"You're the first person to notice me like this." Scarlet said.

"You have to know what you are looking for. Your energy may be hard to sense, but I've spent my life being able to sense your type of energy." The Knight said.

"So in theory, the only way you can even do that is somehow, you were around me when I dispersed my energy." Scarlet said.

"In theory, yes. Now, you are coming with me." The Knight said.

"And why would I do that?" Scarlet asked.

"Right now, I'm holding a live grenade. So, unless you wanna see my body blown all over the walls, I suggest you come with me." The Knight said.

"You're trying to appeal to my humanity. You really think that'll work?" Scarlet asked.

"No. I knew it wouldn't work. But, this grenade has a five mile radius. It will kill me, my men, Batman, and anyone else who wants to die. So, you may not care about my men and me, but I know you care about Batman." The Knight said.

Scarlet retracted her energy and showed herself to him. She realized if she did go with him, she would inevitably run into Crane. Then, she could end this and get back to searching for Jason.

"Alright. I'll go with you." Scarlet said.

Scarlet began to walk toward the door, until a hand grabs her arm.

"Not so fast. Your normal form. Now." The Knight demanded.

"And why would I do that?" Scarlet asked.

"I don't want any surprises when we leave. Besides, I'm gonna need you later on. Your normal form holds none of your special abilities." The Knight said.

Scarlet sneered at the Knight, but she did what he wanted.

With a flash, her mask and gear were gone. Replaced with her scarlet red hair in a pony tail. Her red tank top tattered and covered in blood and her her black pants torn. Her face was covered in dirt and blood stain smears on her cheek and a split lip.

Scarlet could see the confusion or would if he wasn't wearing a face covering mask. She could see how he lowered the grenade in his hand slightly.

"Just because I look perfect in my other form, doesn't mean I will look like that in my normal form." Scarlet said.

"You were always perfect." The Knight said.

"Excuse me?" Scarlet asked.

"Nothing. Move. Now!" The Knight said.

Scarlet sighed and followed his orders. Unbeknownst to him, Batman was listening in the whole time.

"Do what he says for now. And sabotage as much of their gear as you can." Batman said.

Scarlet felt her feet ache with every step she took. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She needed to think of a way for Batman to follow them.

"What were doing before you turned into your other form? You look like you were in a fight." The Knight asked.

Scarlet almost stopped at his question. Why would he ask? She thought of her answer carefully.

"I was looking for someone. Picked the wrong fight. Got my ass kicked. Got called here." Scarlet said.

"Who were you looking for? Must be someone pretty important to get beaten up like that." The Knight asked.

Scarlet stayed silent. He in no way deserved to know she was looking for the man she loved.

"Why are you so interested?" Scarlet asked.

The Arkham Knight stayed silent.

Scarlet smiled to herself. Shut him up.

Outside the tunnel

Batman cleared out the car, finding it wasn't the Arkham Knight. He knew That the real Arkham Knight was with Scarlet. But after he told her to go along with him, he couldn't hear her or track her anymore. He'll have to deal with the punk he caught.

"Where is the Arkham Knight?" Batman asked.

"Forget it I'm not sayin' a thing to you!" The soldier said.

Batman activated his remote control on the Bat mobile, directing it right over to the soldiers head.

"Wait! What are you doing? You can't!" The soldier screamed.

"Where's the Arkham Knight?" Batman asked.

"I don't know. He cleared out of the tunnel with some chick. He told us to leave and then he just disappears with her." The soldier cries.

"Where is getting the supplies? Whose helping keeping his men armed?" Batman asked.

"I don't know. You figure it out." The soldier said.

Batman revved the Bat mobile more over the soldiers head.

"Ahh! Ok! I'll talk!" The soldier screamed.

"I'm listening." Batman said.

"He gets the guns and equipment from Penguin. He supplies them and the Knight pays him. As long as Penguin doesn't fall short, he keeps him safe. He smuggles them in from Blüdhaven." The soldier screamed.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Batman said.

Batman directed his Bat mobile off the the soldiers head and quickly knocked him out before he could do anything else.

Batman pressed the key on his wrist communicator and pulled up Alfred.

"Alfred, I need any info on Penguins location. The Arkham Knight has been getting arms from Cobblepot. He smuggles them in from Blüdhaven." Batman said.

"I see. Well, perhaps Master Grayson can assist with any info on Mr. Penguin. Pardon me for asking, Master Bruce, but I don't see Miss McGomery with you." Alfred said.

"The Arkham Knight trapped her. Told her to go with him or he would detonate a grenade. She's with him right now. I can't get a hold of her, so after I deal with Penguin, I'll look to see if she left any clues behind." Batman said.

"Of course sir. I'll send word to Master Grayson. Please find Miss McGomery soon sir. Who knows what that man wants her to do." Alfred said.

"I'll get her and Oracle back." Batman said.

Alfred nodded and signed off on the screen.

Batman hopped into the Bat mobile, punching in a set of numbers and drove off to Wayne Tower.

The Arkham Knight

Scarlet heaved a heavy sigh. Hardly able to see through the sack that was placed on her head. Why he didn't want anyone to see her baffled her. He just captured a huge piece in the game of drive everyone mad and he was keeping it a secret.

Unfortunately, turning back into her normal form cut the connection she had with Batman to keep Joker under control. But, since she kept the connection opened for as long as she did, she was starting to hear him more.

"Let's recap. Barbara's captured, you are stuck in a van with a banana sack on your head, Bats is lost in his own mind, the Arkham Knight is a huge stalker, and old Jimbo is off on his own. Well, how could anything get any worse? Oh, I know! We run into your father!" Joker said.

He laughed as Scarlet sighed again.

"Are we boring you?" The Arkham Knight asked.

"Yes you are. I always get bored when I'm chained up and have a sack over my head. I would much prefer being entertained." Scarlet said.

"Well, we can't let you lead Batman to where we are going just yet. Then, you are going to help me with something." The Arkham Knight said.

"I came with you so you wouldn't hurt anyone with the grenade. What makes you think I will help you with your crazy ass plan? I'm not that stupid." Scarlet said.

"You won't have a choice. Refuse to help and I'll kill us all." The Arkham Knight said.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you have a wonderful way of charming a girl? I'm already doing what you say. Besides, you told me to stay in my normal form. So, unless you want to take back the threat and deactivate that grenade." Scarlet said.

"Don't try to turn this around. If you want Batman alive, you will listen and do as I say." The Knight said.

Scarlet rolled her eyes. She was getting very irritated. She was about to say something back, until the van hit a bump in the road causing her to fall on to the floor.

She braced herself for the pain of the metal floor, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see some what through the sack that the Knight had saved her from falling.

"You need to be more careful. I'm not gonna save you all the time." The Knight said.

Scarlet stared at his mask. What he said caused her to feel sorrow. Even if he was crazy, he caught her before she was hurt even more. But, she still felt sad.

"What does 'JT' mean?" The Knight asked.

Scarlet scrambled out of his hold and sat back down where she thinks she was sitting before.

"It doesn't concern you." Scarlet said.

Before another word was spoken, she heard a banging on the back window.

"Hey boss! We're here!" The soldier said.

"Pull up to the tower and prepare to board the airship." The Knight commanded.

Scarlet felt the sack being pulled off her head, her eyes blurred by the lack off darkness.

"Change your form. Turn into Scarlet." The Knight said.

Scarlet sighed and did as he said.

With a flash, her hair was back down, curly and controlled. Her costume returned to its tube top and short skirt. Her skin healed quickly, removing any scars or bruises that shown when she was Sam. Her eyes changed from dark green to blood red.

"Why did you want me in my normal form if I was just gonna change back into Scarlet?" Scarlet asked.

"Because you are going to fly me up to the air ship." The Knight said.

Scarlet stepped out of the van and looked up to the tower. Seeing the huge two airships floating just above it.

Scarlet looked over to the driver side of the van and saw the Knight telling them something.

Now was her chance to leave something behind for Batman.

She took her earpiece out and dropped it down on the ground. If it wasn't with her, then he couldn't block the signal.

"Stay in the van. Both of you. I'll radio when we've reached the airship." The Knight said.

Scarlet focused her energy and pictured herself flying.

Soon, she began lifting herself off the ground. She stay a few feet in the air so the Arkham Knight didn't think she was trying to escape.

Scarlet waited as the Arkham Knight walked over to her.

"Fly." The Knight commanded.

"What's the magic word, phyco?" Scarlet asked.

"Now." The Knight commanded again.

"No manners. OK. When we lift off, you'll need to brace yourself." Scarlet explained.

"I know. Just fly." The Knight said.

Scarlet shook her head and smiled evilly. With a jolt of energy, they zoomed into the sky.

"Slow down!" The Knight screamed.

"What's the magic word?" Scarlet asked.

They were getting closer and closer to the airship. Scarlet giggled to herself. She forgot how much fun it was to freak bad guys out.

"Please." The Knight said.

Scarlet slowed her speed and gently landed on the metal platform on the side of the ship.

"Do not do that again." The Knight said.

"Use your manners and I won't." Scarlet said.

"So, you brought her here. Very good, Arkham Knight" Scare Crow said.

Scarlet powered up an energy ball in her hand.

"Ah. That wonderful energy of yours. I'm going to need that later." Scare Crow said.

"Hello, Crane." Scarlet said.

"There is no Crane. Only Scare Crow! And you will learn what real fear is." Scare Crow said.

Scare Crow raised his right hand to Scarlet's neck, the needles inches away.

Scarlet didn't flinch away or break eye contact with Scare Crow.

"Scare Crow! We need her head clear and focused. Fill her with fear toxin now and she'll be no use to us." The Knight said.

Crane stopped and looked up at his so called partner. He eyed Scarlet closely before moving his hand away.

"Right you are, Knight." Scare Crow said.

Scarlet glared at Crane. If the Arkham Knight wasn't holding the grenade, she would be knocking them both out.

The next thing she knew, Crane knocked her down, placing his boot straight on her lower back.

Scarlet easily elbowed his lower leg, before several soldiers came rushing to her, wearing shock suit.

Scarlet screamed at the pain, but ignored it. Throwing each guard off her into the wall.

"For one night only! See the incredible Scarlet Monster fight the Arkham Knight's own land eels!" Joker said.

Scarlet threw the last guard at the Knight and bounded over to Crane.

Crane stepped aside. Allowing one of the bigger guards grab her by her leg.

Scarlet thrashed about. Trying to break herself free.

"How about we put this on." Crane said.

Crane placed a small collar on Scarlet's neck. Giving the larger guard the ok to let her go.

The Arkham Knight rushed to Crane, but was stopped when Crane raised his hand to him.

"Now, face me, Scarlet." Scare Crow said.

Scarlet took one step to him before being shocked. Dropping to her knees, moaning at the pain it caused.

"Like it? A smaller version of Killer Crocs shock collar. But, it still delivers the same amount of electricity to bring him down. As you can see." Scare Crow said.

Scarlet struggled to breathe. She thought earthly tools could not harm her, obviously she was wrong. First they melt down Zeus's sword to make hand cuffs, now a smaller version of Killer Crocs collar?

Scarlet scratch at the collar. She tried bringing forth her third form, but the shocking kept coming.

"The pain will stop when I command it to. Now, Scarlet. Help me or I will leave the collar on. Its your choice." Scare Crow said.

Scarlet glanced up at Crane then over to the Arkham Knight. She saw his fist were balled tight.

Did he not like what Crane was doing to her?

Scarlet tried to stand, only to be shocked down to her knees once again.

"Would you really rather die than help me, Scarlet?" Crane asked.

"Stop it!" Scarlet screamed.

Scare Crow smiled, handing the control over to one of the soldier's.

"I want to hear the words, my dear." Scare Crow said.

"I'll help you, Crane." Scarlet said.

"Very good." Scare Crow said.

Crane nodded to the soldier and the shocking stopped completely.

"Knight, you can toss the grenade." Scare Crow said.

The Knight nodded and threw the grenade.

"No!" Scarlet screamed.

Scarlet waited for the explosion, but it never came.

Scarlet looked up at the Arkham Knight.

"You used a dummy grenade?" Scarlet asked.

"You are so predictable, Scarlet. You throw yourself in danger to protect those that don't even deserve it. It was easy to trick you." The Knight said.

"More like you didn't want to have to hurt me to get me to come with you." Scarlet said.

The Knight stared at her. He knew she would figure it out.

"Think what you want, but now you have to work with us." The Knight said.

Scarlet groaned slightly. Her body ached from the constant shocking. As she pushed herself up to stand, she noticed the way the soldier was looking at her. It was disgusting.

Scarlet was about to tell him off when she saw the Arkham Knight had knocked him hard to the metal floor.

"Look at her like that again, and I will rip your eyes out and shove them down your fucking throat!" The Knight said.

"Yes sir! I'm sorry!" The soldier screamed.

Scarlet stared at the Knight. She didn't expect him to take down one of him for making eyes at her.

Scarlet moved away slowly, her knees still weak. She stumbled back down to the floor. She belittled herself. This was not the time to be losing her balance.

"Until you have your strength back, I'll carry you." The Knight said.

Scarlet scowled at him. That was the last thing she wanted. She force the energy she had to lift her body off the floor and floated in the air.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't like crazy people touching me." Scarlet said.

"Well, that was weird. Its almost as if he actually cares about you. Oh! How romantic! Maybe to show his love for you, he'll present you with Bats head on an arrow going through a heart!" Joker said.

Scarlet sighed. She waited for what Crane wanted to do first.

"A bit too much violence to your men. Don't you think, Knight?" Scare Crow asked.

"My men will not try to oogle her while working. They've a job to do." The Knight said.

"Very well. Come along, Scarlet. We need your help to find Mr. Stag. He has something that is mine." Scare Crow said.

Scarlet landed in front of Crane and scanned the area around her. Picking up on Stags energy, she sees him at the helm of the ship.

"He's at the helm of the ship. He knows you are coming for him." Scarlet said.

"Excellent. Knight, send your men after Stag. Scarlet and I have something else to look for." Scare Crow said.

Scarlet resisted the urge to punch Crane. She would need all her strength to break the collar and crash the air ship.

Batman jumped out of the Bat mobile. He had been following Scarlet's ear piece after he received the upgrade from Lucius. It lead him to an incomplete construction site. He walked over to Scarlets ear piece on the ground.

Batman looked up and saw two air ships above the tower.

"That's where they are. Scarlet must have flown up to one of the air ships. I need to find a way to get up there." Batman said.

Batman made his way up the tower, grappling each key point before reaching the top.

As he reached the top, he noticed several soldiers blocking the way to the air ship.

"I'll need to take out the guards before making my way to the air ship."Batman said.

On the air ship

Scarlet stayed quiet as she watched Crane fool with the controls to the cloud burst. She felt half her energy come back, but she had to stay focused. If Crane suspected any kind of trouble from her, all her efforts would be for nothing.

Scarlet looked down at her hand cuffed hands. They would be easy to break, even if she could get the collar off, she still had to figure out a way to get to Batman. No doubt he had found her ear piece by now. It was only a matter of time he would be here.

"Oh this will be lovely. We get front row seats to the main event. And maybe the Arkham Knight will bring the popcorn." Joker said.

Scarlet rolled her eyes. They needed to find a cure and soon. Joker was driving her nuts.

"You didn't answer my question before." The Arkham Knight said.

"I answered. I told you it was none of your business. By the way, why did you put the sack over my head in the van? Clearly, I saw where we were going, so why?" Scarlet asked.

"Answer my question from before and I'll answer yours." The Knight said.

"You know what, I'm good. I don't need to know. I bet it was just a perverted thing you wanted. Covering my face so you could imagine someone else." Scarlet said.

"That tattoo of yours is a touchy subject. It must mean a lot to you." The Knight said.

"Why would you care? You tricked me, took me to this flying piece after of tin, put this collar on me and now I have to sit here and wait until Scare Brain over there is finished playing with his little toy." Scarlet said.

The Knight laughed, shocking Scarlet.

"Did you just laugh?" Scarlet asked.

The Arkham Knight stayed silent. He moved away from Scarlet.

"I didn't want any of my men to see your real identity. That's why I put the sack on your head before we got in the van." The Knight said.

Scarlet stared at him for a while. She sighed.

"It was someone very close to me. I got it when we first started dating. Its was my way of showing him that I was his forever." Scarlet said.

She waited for his response but he never did.

Suddenly, one of the guards burst in, panting heavily.

"Squad six hasn't reported in. They've all been knocked out." The guard said.

Scarlet smiled. Batman was in the air ship.

"Double the guards and be ready to fight. We need time to get the cloud burst operational." The Knight said.

Scarlet looked over at Crane. She hoped he wouldn't make her do what she thought he wanted her to do.

"Knight, take Scarlet with you to the next base. Here is the trigger. If she tries anything suspicious, shock her until she is unconscious. I'll keep Batman busy." Scare Crow said.

The Arkham Knight nodded, taking the trigger and looking over at Scarlet.

"We need to move now." The Knight said.

Scarlet had no choice but listen and obey. Hopefully, Batman could follow them. Now that she blocked Jokers control on him for a while.

It would give him a fighting chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Batman Arkham Knight and the Scarlet Monster

On the air ship

Batman made his way down the hall, feeling more and more tired. With Joker constantly pestering him, he nearly lost control back in the testing area.

Batman shook his head and continued forward.

"Alright. This is it. Are we gonna save Barbara or am I gonna get another hit of that delicious toxin? Oh I just can't wait." Joker said.

Batman moved past Joker and saw two Scare Crows. Both with their backs turned toward him. He looked to the left and saw small amount blood on the floor. He breathed in and made his way to the Scare Crow to the right.

Grabbing him, he turned him to face him, only to met with Jokers damn smile.

"Bad choice, Bats." Joker said.

Batman quickly looked to his left but was sprayed by Scare Crow's gas.

Batman fell to his knees, feeling the toxin constrict on his organs. He felt the air being pushed out of his body.

"You feel like you are dying. But, you aren't." Scare Crow said.

Batman couldn't hear him anymore. His mind began to draw a blank. Before he could think, his vision turned green and he was gone.

"Look at me! I'm amazing! And this body! I can't believe how strong it is!" Joker said.

On the helicopter

Scarlet watched as Batman took out each guard, one by one. But, something was wrong. He was hitting them too hard. Harder than usual.

Scarlet scanned Batman and saw that Hus energy had changed to green. Scarlet's eye grew wide with shock.

Joker had taken over Batman's mind.

Scarlet touched the collar around her neck. She could feel the monster inside her growl with anger and hunger. She needed to do something.

She syphoned just enough energy through the collar to discharge the electricity with out anyone noticing.

When the helicopter was beginning to pull at the front of the air ship, Scarlet elbowed one of the guards holding her in the stomach and raised her other elbow clear into the other guards jaw.

Scarlet knocked them both behind, making sure their grip on her was gone.

"Boss! She's free!" The soldier said.

"Move out of the way!" The Knight said

Scarlet blasted one of doors open, causing the helicopter to lose its balance. She looked over her shoulder seeing the Arkham Knight hold the trigger down, but nothing happened.

Scarlet smiled and flew out of the helicopter. She smashed her way through the roof of the air ship and landed in front of Batman.

"So, I see you have your energy back. No matter. I have enough of your energy in the cloud burst to begin its final step." Scare Crow said.

Before Scarlet could move to hit Crane, she heard the ship give way. She saw the cables from the helicopter yank the cloud burst off the air ship.

Scarlet ran toward to the front, but was stopped by two rockets heading her way. She dashed back to Batman and forced an energy field around herself and Batman.

"You should have stayed, Scarlet. Now, you will never see Barbara again." The Knight said.

As they flew away, Scarlet could hear Joker laughing.

"What a rush! To have that kind of control and to feel your energy surge! I feel like punching a brick wall!" Joker said.

Scarlet kneeled down next to Batman, hearing the helicopter fly farther and Carter away.

"Batman, are you alright?" Scarlet asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy. What else did you get from the Arkham Knight?" Batman asked.

"Well, other than asking me many questions about my personal life, he's strange. His manners, the way he talks screams hurt child. He has a grudge against you, I know that. But, he didn't want to hurt me, which explains the fake grenade. He protected me when I was with him. It doesn't make any sense." Scarlet said.

"Maybe he has an infatuation with you. Thinks that no one else can have you." Batman said.

"I hope not. The guy may be crazy but he has something else going on. I can feel it." Scarlet said.

"Worry about it later. We have another problem." Batman said.

He pointed to screen on the side of the building. On screen was Barbara, unconscious and in a glass structure.

"She's where Ivy was when I went looking for Scare Crow earlier on." Batman said.

"Go to her. I'll get out of here and get in contact with Alfred." Scarlet said.

Batman looked at her for a moment before handing her an ear piece and jumping into the skies.

Scarlet put the ear piece in her ear and radio Alfred.

"Hey, Alfred." Scarlet said.

"Oh Miss McGomery! You are safe! Thank god! Are you injured?" Alfred asked.

"I'm fine, Alfred. I need you to send me the schematics for Arkham Asylum. I'm gonna figure out why this Knight fellow is so keen on being named after a crazy place." Scarlet said.

"Of course, ma'am. I'll send them to your phone." Alfred said.

A minute went by and she felt her phone vibrate.

"Thanks, Alfred. You're the best." Scarlet said.

"Of course, ma'am but may I ask why you are looking in the closed asylum?" Alfred asked.

"Talked to him a little bit, Alfred. He may not have said much but he hates that place. So, I need to know why he calls himself the Arkham Knight if he hates Arkham." Scarlet said.

"Very well, Miss McGomery. Please be careful. That dreadful place is falling apart." Alfred said.

"I'll be alright, Alfred. The only thing on that island that can hurt me are the spiders if they'd try." Scarlet said.

Scarlet closed the connection and jumped into the sky, heading toward Arkham Asylum.

With Batman

Batman quickly opened the door and saw Barbara sitting inside the glass room.

"What? We hurry all the way here and Scare has already killed her? He's got no sense of occasion." Joker said.

Suddenly, Crane appeared on the screen behind her.

With Scarlet

Scarlet landed on the unstable dock that connected to the water access to the island. She sighed as she remembered how much time she spent here. Learning about each villain, following their moves as they preached their stories to the doctors. How even the really crazy ones were controlled by the stronger inmates. As she walked through out the island, she could see the dead plants slowly coming back to life.

Climbing on the walls that were beginning to crumble. Scarlet stopped at the medical center first, feeling nostalgic, seeing this like an old fossil.

Before she could even open the door, something called out to her.

"Help! Someone there?" Someone called out.

"Hello! Who's there?" Scarlet asked.

When they didn't answer her, she shrugged her shoulders and reached for the door handle again, she heard the voice again.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?" Someone asked.

"Hello! I'm here! Where are you?" Scarlet asked.

She listened for it again, but didn't hear anything again. Instead, she saw a shadow running for the Manor.

"Wait!" Scarlet said.

Scarlet called out to them, but they quickly disappeared behind the doors.

Scarlet went to open the Manor doors, but they were latched shut. She pulled back her fist and smashed doors open.

She peered inside to see all the books and and shelves on the floor. The roof caved in slightly. The many glass cases broken in shambles, wasting away like a corpse.

Scarlet looked towards the main stairs and saw the same shadow figure run through the doors to the main hall.

Scarlet pushed herself forward, running to catch up to them.

As she pushed the doors opened, she saw more of the walls and shelves falling to pieces.

"Hello! I know you are here! Come out! I just want to help!" Scarlet said.

She waited to hear a response, but nothing came.

She sighed. Kicking herself for following a shadow. She went to exit the main hall when she heard squeaky wheels move.

Scarlet turned around to see Joker rolling around in a wheel chair.

"Oh! So many memories. Bats and me sealed off in a crazy ward full of killers. Never minding what was left behind." Joker said.

Scarlet sighed again. She did not need this. The last thing she needed was Joker in her head, completely convinced she would talk to him.

"Hey! I've got an idea! Let's go see the abandoned part of the island. You know, the one that was closed before everything else was closed down." Joker said.

Scarlet looked over at him. Why would he suggest to go to a certain part of the island?

She shrugged her shoulders and went looking for a map that would lead her to this abandoned ward.

"Oh no, my dear. Just follow old Uncle J." Joker said.

Scarlet scowled at him, watching him walk down into the main hall. She drop the map and followed him.

Perhaps Joker has known all along who the Arkham Knight is. This could wrap everything up quickly and she could go back to Mexico, looking for Jason.

As she followed his foot steps, she noticed that the same shadow was running from them.

She almost called out to them when she noticed that they didn't cast a shadow.

"A ghost?" Scarlet asked.

"Sorry, my dear. You'll spoil the surprise." Joker said.

Scarlet looked at him, questionably. Did he know something about this shadow figure.

Just before they hit the next door, Joker turned left into a wall.

Scarlet rolled her eyes. She should have known better to follow Joker. Leading right into a dead end.

"Hmm. This wall looks fairly new. Wouldn't you agree?" Joker asked.

Scarlet looked at him and then the wall. He was right. It looked like someone put it a new wall.

Scarlet pulled back her fist and punched her fist into the wall.

The wall flew into a dark hallway. It seemed to go on for miles.

"Ah! That's better." Joker said.

Scarlet stood baffled. Who would put a wall up? Scarlet cycled energy into hand and lite the dark hallway.

"Let there be light!" Joker said.

Scarlet rolled her eyes and made her way in the hallway.

She could small markings of words and pictures, too messed up to make out. The paint on walls were gone but there were remaining paint chips that were light tan and colorful to paint a picture of what it looked it like in its early years.

Joker pulled a head when the hall way split into three sections.

Scarlet stopped in fork of the hallway and looked up to see a small lamp. She allowed her energy ball to float into the lamp and it came back to life, lighting the darkness more.

Scarlet was shocked to scratches and blood all over the floor.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Someone said.

Scarlet turned around, hearing the same voice again.

"Hello?" Scarlet called.

Scarlet waited again but the voice didn't answer her.

Suddenly, a light shined in the middle hall way. Shining upon a figure, tied to a wheelchair, with a black bag on his head.

Scarlet walked slowly over to them, seeing only a bright red and green outfit on them.

"Jason?" Scarlet asked.

"Batman? Is that you?" Jason asked.

"No, Jason. Its me! Sam!" Scarlet said.

Scarlet suddenly heard foot steps behind her, stepping into the light, to reveal Joker.

"Batman's not coming to save you, Jason." Joker said.

Removing the bag from his head. Scarlet could see all the bruises and the scratches he had received.

Scarlet held her breath. Jason wasn't really here. This was a memory. From Joker.

"He'll come." Jason said.

Scarlet began to silently cry. She had wondered what Joker did to him before her and Batman saw the film.

"Its been six months now, Jason. I think its time to face facts!" Joker said.

Jason shook Jokers hand off his shoulders.

"Screw you!" Jason said.

For that moment, Scarlet was proud. She saw that Jason was still a fighter.

"That's the spirit!" Joker said.

Scarlet wanted more than anything to clock Joker in jaw, but knew it would do no good.

"You're a chip off the old bat block! Not that'll do you any good." Joker said.

"Why won't you just kill you?" Jason asked.

"What? I'm not going to kill you. At least, not yet." Joker said.

Scarlet moved to Jason's side, hoping to see that he hadn't given up yet.

"Oh no no no no. You're my side kick now. Imagine it! You and me hitting the streets! Picking fights, preying on the weak! A regular dynamic duo! Just like Bats and that new kid of his." Joker said.

Scarlet instantly watched Jason's face go from determination to despair.

"No. He wouldn't." Jason said.

"No, Jason. Don't listen to him. Batman loves you. You're like his son!" Scarlet said.

It did no good. Scarlet wanted to believe he could hear her, but he couldn't. This was a memory.

"Oh, so this isn't Batman?" Joker asked.

Joker showed a picture of Batman and Robin fighting a bunch of thugs.

"Strange? The pointy ears are usually a dead give away." Joker said.

"No." Jason said.

"I didn't want to show you that photo. Really, I didn't. But, well, it was the only way for you to get some closure." Joker said.

Joker patted Jason on the shoulders and then reached down behind him to grab a crowbar.

Scarlet stared at Joker as he walked in front of Jason. She stayed beside Jason, thinking that she could see something that would give her a clue.

"Now, I know it hurts. But, sometimes, you gotta be cruel to be kind." Joker said.

"No!" Scarlet screamed.

Joker swung the crowbar into Jason's chest, sending him into the darkness, with Joker following him, with the crowbar on his shoulders.

Scarlet pushed herself into a running start, chasing after him. When she hit the darkness, she started to fall. The floor below her had given way and she fell through.

Scarlet forced her energy to her feet and flew back up.

She grabbed onto the remaining flooring, pulling herself up.

"Well, that was a close one." Joker said.

"You!" Scarlet said.

Scarlet grabbed Joker and shoved him against the wall.

"If you weren't already dead, I would kill you myself!" Scarlet said.

"And that's why I always liked you, Sam. Beneath this whole provado of doing the right thing, its all a front. You have a mind of a killer and the power of a super powered three headed dog. You have the very chance to do what you want, yet you hold back because you love Jason Todd and wanted him to see the good in the world, when there isn't. Wake up, deary. You're living proof. Your dad hated the way you were so much, that got blood from said dog and turned you into a monster. Now, if it were me, it would be fine. But, your father of all people, didn't love you the way you were. What does that tell you about the world, my dear?" Joker asked.

Scarlet lifted Joker off his feet and threw him into the next room. Scarlet couldn't think clearly. She wanted Joker to pay for what he had done.

"Great! You're going to beat up a ghost whose not even here. Fine by me. Go right ahead, but you might want to see whose underneath that sheet over there." Joker said.

Scarlet stopped and looked over to see a hanging sheet in the middle of the lite room. She walked over and pulled the sheet off to see Jason, beaten and bruised more.

Jason jolted awake, sensing that someone was near him.

"Wakey wakey!" Joker said.

Joker was currently hold a cattle prod with the letter J heated and ready to go.

"What's wrong? You think I'm going to hurt you? Why? I'm not the bad one here. Oh no no no. Its Batman! He's abandoned you! Thrown you away like an unwanted puppy." Joker said.

Joker hopped to one side and squatted down, imitating a young child.

"Can I have him, daddy? Oh please please please! I'll take real good care of him." Joker said in a squeaky voice.

He then stepped to other side with one hand his hip, imitating an adult figure.

"Anything to make you happy, princess. Just make sure people know he's yours." Joker said.

Joker snapped his fingers, letting Jason fall to the floor.

"We don't want him to end up back here now, do we?" Joker said.

Jason tried crawling away from Joker. Scarlet covered her mouth. She knew what was to come next.

"No, daddy I wanna keep him forever! Joker said in young child's voice.

"No no. Please please!" Jason begged.

Scarlet heard the cattle rod press against Jason's skin.

"Nooooooooo!" Jason cried.

Scarlet fell to her knees, hearing the Joker laugh. Seeing and hearing all of this, made her feel his pain. Because of her connection to Styx river, her powers grant her the ability to feel others emotions and know their experience they have gained. She draws power from those around her.

She felt nothing but agony and sorrow. Jason's pain shouted at her so loud, it overwhelmed her. Her energy was quickly turning dark and cold. She mustered as much of her own remaining, pushing these feelings away and waited for what was to come next.

"Not so easy being happy, is it?" Joker asked.

"It is when I know where you are that I am happy. You can't hurt anyone anymore." Scarlet said.

"Oh. That's right. I'm dead. So, you are happy now? Happy about death? Happy about me being dead? So, then you think the only tyre justice in the world is death?" Joker asked.

Scarlet remained silent. She would not give him the satisfaction of her answering him.

"Oh no. You believe in the judicial law. That the people decide in who is punished and how they are punished. You believe in Batman's moral standards. All because he raised you, saved you from me before I had a chance to corrupt you. But, remember, my dear you have two fathers that count in this world." Joker said.

Scarlet moved away from Joker, not want to hear anymore from him.

"One believes in true justice, the other believes that even in death, you are still to be punished for your actions. So, I should be hanging from intestines right now in hell. But, yet here I am. Waltzing around in your mind. Learning so many secrets you've kept from the old man. Like, that fight you got into before Batsy called you to Gotham. You killed them all. Because they didn't tell you where Jason was and you knew that they saw him. You could feel it radiating off of them. So, what did you do? Sweet innocent Scarlet, killed them all. And afterwards you felt nothing. That's what your father taught you. Death is not a punishment, oh no no no no. Its life. Everyday of being in this world, being surrounded by evil and cruelty, leads to this." Joker said.

He pointed to Jason sitting in the chair, a camera pointed at him.

"Have you got something to tell the nice man, Jason?" Joker asked.

"My name is Jason Todd." Jason said.

"Who do you hate?" Joker asked.

"Batman." Jason said.

Scarlet could feel his hopelessness, his own inner defeat.

"Excellent. Of course you do." Joker said.

Joker walked out in front of the camera.

"You hear that, Bats? Kid's not yours anymore. He mine! Mine. Mine. Mine. To do with as I please." Joker said.

Scarlet watched as Joker walked around Jason.

"Say, I never asked. Whats the big secret? Who is the big bad bat? His name. Tell me." Joker said.

Scarlet balled her fist tightly. Joker had broken, made him feel weak and alone. Made him think there was no hope and now he wanted to know Batman's identity? She knew he would never get it.

"Of course, sir. Its-" Jason was cut off.

Joker had shot him before he could even finish his sentence.

"Never did like a tattletale. That's why I work alone. No one to ruin the punch line. Besides, you've seen what happens when you drag your friends into our little game." Joker said.

Scarlet felt her breathe leave her when Jason was shot. She knew he was still alive. Joker had aimed for his left shotulder, just a few inches up from his heart.

She dried her eyes. Waiting for Joker to reappear again.

"Quite the show, huh? Though you already knew the ending. Still think Jason is alive dear girl?" Joker asked.

Scarlet smiled as she pointed at Jason. He was slowly pushing himself up and making his way to end of the hallway.

"Yes. I know he is. And by the way, Joker." Scarlet said.

She turned to face him. She was still smiling.

"Thanks to you, I now know where Jason is, so thanks you dead clown." Scarlet said.

"I'm not dead! I've never been more alive!" Joker said.

"That whole thing about liking death, that was Cerberus you were feeling. And he can't wait to find your soul and torture it till the end of time." Scarlet said.

"Right! And why would he do that? Special treatment?" Joker asked.

"Because his baby girl asked him to." Scarlet said.

Suddenly, a huge form appeared before them. Joker jumped back while Scarlet stepped towards it. Black fur covered the flooring and six red eyes were trained on Joker.

"Can I keep him, daddy? Oh please please please please? I'll take very good care of him?" Scarlet asked.

"Of course my dear. Just people know he's your. We don't want him to come back here do we?" Cerberus asked.

"No, daddy. I wanna keep him forever!" Scarlet said.

"Very well. I will find him for you, my dear." Cerberus said.

With a flash, he was gone. Leaving Joker in a fearful state.

"It doesn't matter where you are now. In me or Batman, you will pay. Very dearly." Scarlet said.

She watched him slowly disappear. She smiled to herself. She had made the Joker piss his pants.

She had no time to lose. She ran out of the old hall and quickly made her way out of the Manor. As she jumped into the sky, she radioed Batman.

"Batman, do you read me? I'm heading back to Gotham." Scarlet said.

"Stay in the skies. The Arkham Knight has the cloud burst. I'll need your help to find it. I'm going to take out their anti air gun they have placed on the tower so that Batwing can do a better sweep for the cloud burst." Batman said.

"Of course, Batman." Scarlet said.

"Did you learn anything on Arkham Island?" Batman asked.

"I did. Nothing about the Arkham Knight though. But, there were TV screens set up in the main hall in the Manor. I think that's where Scare Crow has been these past months." Scarlet said.

"Good work, Scarlet. Let's get this done." Batman said.

"Gotcha! Scarlet out." Scarlet said.

She end the call and tried another frequency. She waited until someone picked up.

"What do you have to report?" The Knight said.

"Hi, this is Scarlet. I just wanted to give you my location so you can capture me. I'll be a the main tower where you've placed your anti-air gun. See you there." Scarlet said.

She quickly ended the call, making sure no one could track where she was right now.

Scarlet flew off toward Gotham, feeling confident and worried that this night might not end well.


	4. Chapter 4

Batman Arkham Knight and the Scarlet Monster

At the tower

Batman looked over the men. Six armed guards, one with the ability to track his movements if he switches over to thermal vision. If he can neutralize the guards on the top floor first, he'll have a better chance.

As Batman began to plan, Scarlet landed softly beside him.

"How many guards?" Scarlet asked.

"Six. You took long enough." Batman said.

"Hey! I'm not Superman, OK? So how do you wanna play this?" Scarlet asked.

"Take out the guards on the top floor. I'll deal with the ones near the gun." Batman said.

"Got it! By the way, I saw huge plants when I flew in. Anything I should know about?" Scarlet asked.

"Ivy is immune to Scare Crow's toxin. She's helping us create a neutralizing agent against Scare Crow's toxin if we fail to stop him." Batman said.

"That's your back up plan? Ivy? What if she turns against us?" Scarlet asked.

"Then every plant in Gotham will die." Batman said.

"What a great alternative. Help us or suffer the consequences. We need to work on your negotiations skills." Scarlet said.

"Take out the men on the top, then lock down the control room. Once all the guards are taken out, I'll send the Batmobile in to make the final strike." Batman said.

"Consider it already done." Scarlet said.

"Oh this is exciting! A new dynamic duo in play. Though maybe it should be terrific trio?" Joker said.

"Hey? Where's Barbara?" Scarlet asked.

"She's gone. Scare Crow's fear toxin got to her. She shot herself." Batman said.

Scarlet hung her head. Not Barbara! Of all people.

"We'll mourn later. Let's get this done." Batman said.

"Right." Scarlet said.

Scarlet floated gently over the tower, landing lightly behind a beam, waiting for the first guard to walk by.

She held her breathe as the guard checked the grate before moving on to the next one. She slipped behind him, placed her hand over his mouth and nose and waited for 15 seconds. When he was unconscious, she dragged him into the grate system and waited for the other guards to notice.

"Everyone good?" The guard asked.

"Yeah. All clear." The other guard said.

"We're missing someone!" One guard said.

Scarlet smiled at herself, watching the other two walk by together.

She pounced out of the grate and slammed both their heads into the floor.

"All clear in the control room. How you doing?" Scarlet asked.

"Last one's down. I'm coming up." Batman said.

Scarlet made her way over to the computer and disabled the defenses for the gun. She turned at the sound of Batman coming through the door.

"Defenses are down. Might want to hurry. They could be sending more guards." Scarlet said.

"I know. They're already on their way here. I'll direct the Batmobile. You keep watch." Batman said.

"Sure." Scarlet said.

Scarlet surveyed the tower, picking up several squads and the Knight joining the last of the guards to come in.

"We got company. They're in the lobby. Heading upstairs now. You got that tank of yours in position?" Scarlet said.

"Not yet. Won't make it in time before they get here. Get ready for them." Batman said.

Scarlet nodded and closed the doors. She picked an upper air vent and waited until they arrived. Scarlet watched the door, only to be distracted by Joker standing in the middle of the room.

"They're in the control room." The guard said.

"Move aside. Batman is mine." The Knight said.

The Knight kicked the door down, not seeing anyone. But, Scarlet had to be annoyed by Joker.

"You got me! Ok! Ok! I give up! I'll come quietly!" Joker said.

Scarlet rolled her eyes as she watched the Knight scan the area.

"Where'd they go?" The guard asked.

"Raise the defense shields. I don't want Batman getting in here again." The Knight said.

"They just vanished." The guard said.

"Seriously you bum heads thought you had the drop on him? He heard you coming a mile away!" Joker said.

Scarlet waited for Batman to make his move. She crept along in the vent until she heard Batman spring the trap, taking out two guards then grabbing the Knights throat.

"Who are you?" Batman asked.

The Arkham Knight laughed.

"Not yet, Batman. Not yet." The Knight said.

Scarlet made her move and broke through the vent, grabbing the Knight from behind before he disappeared.

"I got him, Batman. Finish these guys off!" Scarlet said.

Scarlet disabled the Knights chest plate, then grabbed on tight to him and flew straight through the roof of the control room.

"What are you doing?" The Knight asked.

"Getting some alone time. If you don't mind." Scarlet said.

Scarlet flew to the next tower and threw the Knight on the roof. When he pulled out a gun, Scarlet formed an energy dome around him.

"Easy big guy. Don't want you to hurt yourself. You know guns don't hurt me." Scarlet said.

"Let me out of here! You took me away from him! I had him!" The Knight screamed.

Scarlet watched as the Knight kicked and punched at the dome, she frowned at him.

"I think I deserve to know the truth." Scarlet said.

"What are you talking about? Are you going insane?" The Knight asked.

"I know, Arkham Knight. I know who you are." Scarlet said.

"Oh, really? Then pray tell. Who am I? I could be anybody. Remember that." The Knight said.

"You always avoid tough talks, Jason." Scarlet said.

He stopped. Scarlet knew that would get his attention. She tried very hard not to run to him and hug him. He was trying to kill Batman. She needed to know why. She already knew why. She needed to hear it from him.

"When did you know?" Jason asked.

"I saw it, Jason. I saw it all. What he did to you. He missed you on purpose. I watched it all." Scarlet said.

"You were there? You were there and you didn't stop him?" Jason asked.

"Ok, one take off that mask. There's no point in wearing it. Only I can see you in that dome. So, take it off." Scarlet said.

Jason sighed and slowly removed his helmet, revealing the J on his left cheek, his beautiful brown eyes, his hair ruffled a little.

Scarlet noticed a new scar on his right eye and she wondered if he had gotten it after he left.

"Second, I wasn't really there. Joker showed me what he did to you. Showed me where he kept you and where he 'killed' you." Scarlet said.

"But, I thought Joker was dead?" Jason asked.

"He is. He infected Bruce before he died. Causing him to slowly turn into Joker from the inside. Right now, he's only Bruce because of me. I've been holding Joker back from taking over his mind completely. But, the catch to that is that I let him into my mind too." Scarlet said.

Jason stayed silent. Scarlet waited. She was about to regret what she was going to ask him.

"Why do you want Bruce dead?" Scarlet asked.

"Why? You saw it yourself! He abandoned me! Left me in that abandoned wing of Arkham for over a year! With that monster!" Jason said.

"You know that's not what happened. He thought you had left that mission. You were already wanting to go on your own. He thought you left without saying goodbye." Scarlet said.

"How long did he wait? How long did he mourn before replacing me?" Jason asked.

Scarlet shook her head.

"That's what this about? Because you were left behind and replaced? Tim forced himself in. He made Bruce give him the Robin suit. Tim was just like you. Living on the streets with no home or food." Scarlet said.

"When did you forget me?" Jason asked.

"Never. I never forgot you. I searched for you. I knew you were alive but, Bruce was in denial. He thought I was blinded by my love for you that I didn't want to accept that you were dead. And when Joker showed me everything that happened, I instantly knew where you were. I knew who you were. I had finally found you. I was so happy that I could cry, but I was also sad." Scarlet said.

Jason looked at her for a moment. Seeing she was crying.

"Why? You found me. I'm alive. Why would that make you sad?" Jason asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Scarlet asked.

She gestured to Gotham and pointed at the tower they flew out of.

"Why take down the city? Why would you even think about killing him? You know you won't succeed. He always wins. Why didn't you just come home? We could have settled this without shedding blood or going through all this." Scarlet said.

"Not this time. I'm gonna show him that he has to pay for what he's done." Jason said.

Scarlet sighed. She wasn't going to convince him to stop.

"Put your helmet on." Scarlet said.

Jason did as she said as the dome slowly fell. He was the Arkham Knight once more.

"So, are you going to tell him?" Jason asked.

"No. This is something you two have to work out. But, it won't end the way you want it to, Jason." Scarlet said.

"We'll see about that." Jason said.

"You got the shot?" Soldier asked.

"Yeah. We got her. Hold on tight, boss." Soldier said.

"Jason, please. Why can't we just walk away from this? Just you and me? Like we always talked about." Scarlet said.

"It was always a dream, Scarlet. I wanted it to come true. But, life has ways of making it just that. A dream." Jason said.

"Jason wait-" Scarlet was interrupted by a bullet lodged into chest.

"Scarlet?" Jason asked.

Jason turned around to see a bullet wound in Scarlet's chest, blood flow out.

"Sam!" Jason screamed.

Scarlet fell off the roof of the tower, clutching her wound.

Jason dived after her, reaching out to her. When he finally reached her, he took out his grapple and shot it to the side of the building. Swinging into one of the glass windows. Jason kept her safe as he laid away from the glass.

"Sam! Sam, can you hear me? Please say you can hear me." Jason said.

"I can hear you. I got shot? How?" Scarlet asked.

"More metal from Zeus's sword. Made a bullet from it. I didn't think they would use it." Jason said.

"Why is it every time we talk, one of us is threatening or trying to kill the other?" Scarlet asked.

"Don't know, but I have to get that bullet out. It'll kill you." Jason said.

"Leave it. You are an evil son of a bitch!" Scarlet said.

"I just saved your life?!" Jason said.

"Get away from her!" Batman said.

Jason looked up from Scarlet to see Batman standing where the window was broken.

"See you soon." Jason said.

He noticed his chest plate was fixed and with a puff of smoke, he was gone.

"Scarlet! What happened?" Batman asked.

"Arkham Knights guard. Shot me when I was detaining him. It hurts really bad, dad." Scarlet said.

Batman picked up Scarlet and walked over to the broken window.

"I need to get you to the theater. Robin can help me get the bullet out." Batman said.

"What about the cloud burst?" Scarlet asked.

"The Batwing is searching for it. We need to get to Robin." Batman said.

Scarlet kept quiet after Batman placed her in the Batmobile. She didn't want him to worry so much about her. Though the bullet pierced her skin, it would take more time for it to reach her sternum. She tried very hard to ignore Joker, who was sitting next to her.

"Oh the irony! You try helping him and he shoots you! This little thing you call a heart, that thing that pumps blood through out your body, is about to break from heart ache, my dear. Why not let me take the wheel? I'm sure he would be thrilled to see me inside you! My mind inside you not. Never mind." Joker said.

Scarlet sighed. She need to get this bullet out fast. The weaker she got, the stronger Joker got at taking over Bruce's mind.

Suddenly, she received transmission from an unknown channel.

"Hello?"

"Please tell me you are alright?" Jason asked.

"This is coming from the guy who shot me?" Scarlet asked.

"I didn't shoot you. My men did. Besides, the ones who shot you, they are taken care of." Jason said.

"How did you get this line?" Scarlet asked.

"Used to be Batman's side kick remember? Look, I can't talk long. I just want you to know I wanted to thank you for not telling Bruce who I am." Jason said.

"Its not my secret to tell. And, since you asked, no I am not OK. The bullet is slowly crawling through my skin and closer to my sternum." Scarlet said.

"Damn it! Fuck! I should of made them suffer!" Jason said.

"Stop it! Look, don't call me again. Not until you have worked this out." Scarlet said.

"Alright. But don't stay on the ground OK? Stay in the sky. And Scarlet, I really am sorry." Jason said.

"Sorry doesn't make up for what you've done. Goodbye." Scarlet said.

Scarlet ended the call and sat in complete irritation. Then she remembered the pain and grasped her chest.

When she felt the car come to screeching halt, she thought they had made it there.

When Batman didn't come to get her out of the car, she knew something was up.

"Batman, is everything alright?" Scarlet asked.

"Harley Quinn's guards are at the front door. I'll handle them. You stay here." Batman said.

"Screw that! I have no time to wait on you! No offense, but let Cerberus handle this." Scarlet said.

Scarlet focused her remaining energy and summoned a small cute puppy in her hand.

"Hi, Melvin. I need you to do me a favor. See those guys up there?" Scarlet asked.

Scarlet watched as the small puppies eyes turned red, looking frantically about the theater. When his eyes returned to normal, Scarlet knew he had targeted them.

"Can you get rid of them for me? Don't send them down below. Send them to the police. OK?" Scarlet asked.

The puppy nodded and disappeared.

"Give him a minute." Scarlet said.

Scarlet had been saving him to find Jason if she found him in trouble, but now that she was dying, she didn't have much of a choice.

Scarlet could many of Harley's men shout in the dark.

"Hey! Where'd he go?" One of the guards said.

"He just disappeared!" One guard screamed.

Soon, Scarlet could see all of them were gone. She smiled to herself. She could now leave the Batmobile with some energy remaining.

Batman opened the back and picked Scarlet up.

"Its getting worse. We need to hurry." Batman said.

"Yeah. But, there is something I don't get. Why are Harley's men here?" Scarlet asked.

Scarlet was answered by a high pitched voice over the intercom.

"Oh hello bat brain! Nice place you got here. How dare you keep these people from me! Having the only thing that has Mr. J left in the world. Now, they're mine! We'll take this town back and see your dead butt hanging from a bridge! See ya, bat brain!" Harley Quinn said.

"Never mind. Wait! Robin is still inside! He won't be able to focus since Barbara is dead." Scarlet said.

"He doesn't know that Barbara is dead." Batman said.

"What?! You haven't told him?" Scarlet asked.

"He needs to stay focused on the task at hand." Batman said.

"What if he finds out? What if he wants to go out there and kill Scare Crow himself?" Scarlet asked.

"It won't come to that." Batman said.

"Dad, you need to tell him. He deserves to know." Scarlet said.

"Just like how I would like to know who you were talking to while you were in the Batmobile." Batman said.

"It was Virgil. He wanted to know if I was ok. I hadn't talked to him in a while and he was watching the news." Scarlet said.

"Thought you stopped talking to him?" Batman asked.

"He had Ritchie hack into my communicator. Remind me to throw this one away." Scarlet said.

"I'll give you a new one when we get to Robin." Batman said.

"Thanks. So, can we go in? My chest feels like its breaking in half?" Scarlet asked.

Batman set her down and started fixing the access pad to get in.

Scarlet tried hard not to breathe so heavily. She was glad that her skin was granted some leeway. But, she didn't get the bullet out soon, she was done for.

When the shutters opened, Scarlet pushed herself up and made her way to the elevator.

Scarlet leaned against wall of the elevator, seeing Batman looking concerned.

"You should be saving your strength. If Harley's men are here, I'll need to put you in a cell." Batman said.

"I still have enough strength to fight. Besides, Harley is here for those infected. She won't bother me. Just get me on the examination table and I'll put a barrier up. I will be safe." Scarlet strained out.

"When we reach cells, I'll have Robin reconfigure the program to remove the bullet and give you time to heal." Batman said.

Scarlet nodded as the elevator came to a stop. Scarlet shook her head as she saw Tim fighting a group of Harley's men.

"Robin!" Batman said.

"Finally decided to join the party? I'm almost finished here. Could use a hand though." Robin said.

Scarlet placed her arm against the wall, trying to keep herself up. She didn't have time for this.

Scarlet forced what small energy she had to spare and a shock wave through the room, knocking out everyone except for Robin, Batman, and one of Harley's men.

Scarlet retracted the energy and fell to her knees.

"Scarlet!" Robin said.

"Hi there, Robin. I might need a pick me up. Can you spare one?" Scarlet said weakly.

"What happened? Did... Did you get shot?" Robin asked.

"Yep. But, they had to use special bullets to do it. Makes me special too, huh?" Scarlet asked.

"Bring her to the examination table. Then reconfigure the program to remove the bullet." Batman said.

"He's so bossy. Hurt or not." Scarlet said.

"Come on. I got you." Robin said.

Robin scooped up Scarlet in his arms and carried her to the table. The bed slowly rolled out and Scarlet focused her energy around her as Robin placed her on the bed.

As the bed rolled back into the tube, Scarlet allowed the energy around her to slowly create a barrier around her.

"Just give me one second and it'll be out in no time." Robin said.

"While you are taking care of Scarlet I'll check the Bat computer to see where the infected are." Batman said.

Robin laughed to himself.

"You're right. He is bossy, whether you are hurt or not." Robin said.

"Scarlet has never been penetrated by bullets before. The metal they used must of been from ancient Greek times." Batman said.

"They melt Zeus's sword. Refined the metal till it was pure enough to be apart of modern technology." Scarlet said.

"Seriously? Zeus's sword? Why would they need Zeus's sword?" Robin asked.

"As you can see, ancient Greek metals are the only thing on this earth that can hurt me, but the power of Zeus is the only thing that can kill me. Any of his weapons can destroy me." Scarlet said.

"They must of ran into your biological father. He's the only human to go to the underworld and return with anything like that." Robin said.

The machines around Scarlet circled under the bed as one arm stopped above her chest. She could feel it slowly dig into her chest. Her breathing quickened, she clenched her teeth to stop herself from screaming.

As the small arm reached the bullet, she felt immense pain radiate from it.

"Get it out now!" Scarlet screamed.

"I'm trying to get out with damaging you any further." Robin said.

"Don't worry about it. Just get it out now!" Scarlet yelled.

Scarlet felt the yank of the arm and she could breathe again. She felt herself slowly lose consciousnesses.

"Scarlet can you hear me?" Robin asked.

"Jason?" Scarlet asked.

"Batman." Robin said.

Batman walked over to the Scarlet and watched her closely.

"Her body is forcing her to sleep. She'll heal slowly but, she needs to rest. We'll go after the infected. She'll be fine. Her barrier will keep her safe." Batman said.

They both ran off to find the infected. Leaving Scarlet and the other infected man behind.

Scarlet felt her mind swimming, losing herself in her memories and in pain.

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her hand. It was warm and gentle. The feeling was so familiar to her and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Sam? You awake?" Jason asked.

Scarlet rolled over, focusing her eyes, she saw Jason, naked in her bed.

She remembered. She and Jason just made love. It was a memory. A dream from a long time ago.

"Sam? Are you OK? You're not hurting are you?" Jason asked.

"Oh, I'm more than OK. That was amazing, Jason. Why didn't we do it sooner?" Sam asked.

"Because we were both hesitant and was trying not to ruin something special." Jason said.

"You always have an explanation for something. Well then, explain this." Sam said.

Sam hopped on top of Jason, rubbing herself against him so gently. She smiled when groaned and grabbed her hips.

"Simple. You wanna go again." Jason said.

He grabbed firmly and entered her slowly.

"Oh my god!" Sam said.

"Not my name but, appreciate the compliment." Jason said.

Sam slapped him softly in his before he rolled them until he was on top.

Jason started a slow rhythm, giving Sam some Tim to get use to him again, but he heard her moan, he sped up.

Both of them rocking against each other, feeling each thrust become rougher, faster. Sam thought she would die from pleasure, having Jason inside her. She never wanted this feeling to go away.

As they both reached climax, Sam could hear faint footsteps heading toward them.

"Jason, I think Bruce is home. I hear his footsteps." Sam said.

"Shit! What do we do?" Jason asked.

"Get your clothes and head for balcony." Sam said.

Jason quickly grabbed his pants and shirt and quickly made his way to balcony. Sam was dressed and quickly transformed into Scarlet. She smiled and walked over to Jason.

"Hold on." Scarlet said.

Jason grabbed on to her as they lifted off the ground, hearing the door open.

"Sam? Are you in here?" Bruce asked.

Sam and Jason were already on the roof, watching the sun slowly rise. Jason was zipping up his pants as he finally joined Sam, smiling to herself.

"What are you smiling about?" Jason asked.

"I'm just really happy, you know?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I'm happy too. I wouldn't trade this for anything." Jason said.

"You know, Bruce probably knows. We didn't exactly clean the room when we left." Sam said.

"Well, we could always run away. So we can avoid the whole, 'you don't sleep with a team mate! It will only lead to disaster!'" Jason said in a Batman like voice.

Sam laughed, knowing he would say something like that.

"I'm sure we'll get the riot act, but if you ask me, it was worth it." Sam said.

"Completely. You are always worth getting an ass kicking from Bruce." Jason said.

"Avoid the fists and you'll be fine." Sam said.

"Yeah. Sure, cause its so easy." Jason said.

Sam laughed again and kissed Jason on the forehead.

Jason pulled chin and kissed her deeply. Sam melted into the kiss, feeling him crawl on top of her.

"We'll fall." Sam said, breaking the kiss.

Jason pulled out one of his bat a rang, tied rope around them and then threw it on one of the chimneys, securing the line.

"And if we do, we'll get caught." Jason said.

Sam smiled as Jason leaned in for another kiss.

Scarlet felt a tear fall from her eye. She had missed this. The funny, loving, smart Jason. Now, he was replaced by a vengeful, hating Jason she didn't recognize. She still believed he was in there, but he won't come back. Not until this was over.

She could feel something new now. Something bad and very annoying.

"Honey, I'm home." Joker said.

Scarlet sighed. Here we go again.


	5. Chapter 5

Batman Arkham Knight and the Scarlet Monster

With Scarlet

"Why can't I get through this thing?" Henry asked.

Scarlet slowly opened her eyes, her blurred vision making out a somewhat bald man, trying to get through her shield.

"Hey? What are you doing?" Scarlet asked.

"Huh? Thank god. You're awake! Harley's thugs! They came in, killed all of those people! She's crazy!" Henry said.

Scarlet hopped off of the examination bed and examined herself. She was completely healed. There was no trace of the bullets damage or of any other injuries she had acquired before coming to the theater.

"Didn't you hear me? Harley Quinn will be back any minute!" Henry said.

Scarlet looked over at him. She smiled slightly.

"Oh I heard you, Joker. Don't think you can fool me!" Scarlet said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Henry asked.

"I heard you, Henry. 'Honey, I'm home!'" Scarlet said.

The computer turned into Joker and the cells opened up, revealing that the infected were indeed dead.

"What the hell?" Robin asked.

"Scarlet, what are you doing?" Batman asked.

"Snuffing out a rat." Scarlet said.

She grabbed Henry by the back of his shirt, only to be knocked down by Harley.

"Hands off my Joker!" Harley said.

Scarlet rolled her eyes as Henry wiped the sick grin on his face and started dancing about.

"You killed them. Didn't you, Henry?" Batman asked.

Henry laughed maniacally.

"You are so naïve, Bats! Wanting to see the good in people. Even when they are bad." Henry said.

Henry snapped his fingers, alerting Quinn to stand next to him.

"Now, both of you! Stand over there with your friend." Henry said.

Scarlet sneered at Henry.

"Go to hell!" Scarlet said.

Scarlet took one step toward Henry. She stopped when he turned the gun on Harley.

Both her and Batman froze.

"Nice move, Henry! Your move you two." Joker said.

Scarlet moved over to Robin, with Batman following her. When they were both next to Robin, Henry moved over to Johnny Charisma, lying unconscious on the floor.

"Evolution is a funny thing. No matter how many obstacles get in its way, the strongest survive." Henry said.

Henry leaned down, listening to Johnny breathe.

"Still you know what they say about evolution? Even amoebas can do it." Henry said.

Henry pointed the gun at Johnny and pulled the trigger.

"What are you doing?" Harley asked.

"Purifying the genepool." Henry said.

Scarlet watched as Henry approached Batman. Seeing Joker walking about made her anger boil more.

"Even I don't know which side to root for now." Joker said.

Scarlet rolled her eyes. She would be more than happy once Joker was gone.

"Goodbye. Its been educational." Henry said.

Scarlet saw Joker rush to Batman's side.

"I changed my mind. Kill! Kill! Kill him!" Joker said.

Batman could feel Joker influence more and more as his eyes turned green. Scarlet grew worried. If Joker got control then all bets were off.

"Now that's unexpected. You're gonna be spectacular!" Henry said.

Henry pointed the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. Batman just stood there and watched.

"No! No! No! Not again!" Harley cried.

Robin looked over at Batman and saw his eyes.

"Your eyes? You're the last Joker. That cell is meant for you." Robin said.

"I need to stop Scare Crow. When I'm done, I'm locking myself away." Batman said.

"What if you change before you stop Scare Crow? I won't be able to stop you." Robin said.

"I won't let it happen. I can keep Joker from trying to control Batman for as long as possible. As long as he stays away from Scare Crow's fear toxin, he'll be fine." Scarlet said.

"You're going to take responsibility if he goes crazy and can't stop him?" Robin asked.

"I am the only one who can." Scarlet said.

Robin looked down at the ground for a while, then looked back up at Scarlet.

"Its too risky. We have to put him in the cell. Its the only choice we have left." Robin said.

Scarlet stepped in front of Bruce, forming energy balls in her hands.

Robin pulled out his staff, ready for Scarlet's attack.

"Enough! Both of you!" Batman said.

"But, Batman what about Scare Crow? What about the Arkham Knight?" Scarlet asked.

"Robin is right. You can't take responsibility if I lose control." Batman said.

"That's a losing argument, Batman. And you know it!" Joker said.

"I promise everything will be OK." Robin said.

"You're the boss don't let him tell you what to do." Joker said.

"I'll stop Scare Crow and the Arkham Knight." Robin said.

"Ha ha ha! Oh. Wait! He's serious?" Joker asked.

Scarlet clinched her fists. This was only going to end one way.

Scarlet grabbed Robin by his cape and swung him into the cell.

"What the hell are you doing?" Robin asked.

Before Robin could react, Scarlet closed the doors on him, locking his communications and access to the theater.

"What are you doing?" Batman asked.

"I'm not losing another Robin. I'm not going through that again. I'm not losing anymore family to this city." Scarlet said.

"You don't get to make that choice. Robin could have handled it." Batman said.

"You may have trained him, but he will end up like Jason if you don't do something." Scarlet said.

Batman stared at her. Scarlet knew she was going too far with locking Robin up, but she was not losing anyone else tonight.

"We will deal with them. Robin has no idea how tough this guy is and what Scare Crow has up his sleeve." Scarlet said.

"I'm liking you more and more, Scarlet. Sacrificing everything just so you can save Jason. No matter what, you will betray, brutalize, or even kill to keep Jason safe. If only I could control your mind." Joker said.

Scarlet looked back at Robin and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Tim. But this is the right thing to do." Scarlet said.

Robin glared at her but refused to talk to her.

Batman made his way to the elevator. Scarlet right behind him, hoping that Tim would forgive her some day.

As they rode the elevator to the top, they could hear the Arkham Knight screaming over the coms.

"No! No! No! Don't tell me he's gone. That's not like him. Batman doesn't retreat. He's still in the city! Find him!" The Arkham Knight said.

Scarlet sighed. This needed to end and soon. Scarlet looked over at Batman and was prepared for anything he wanted her to do.

"We need to go check on Ivy. If she can keep her plants alive, then we can keep Gotham safe. Alfred is still looking for the cloud burst. We need to be ready for anything." Batman said.

"Then we should head to Ivy now." Scarlet said.

"Wait! Wait! Hang on a second! If Henry was infected all along, then there is no cure. You had robin slaving away down here, when he could have been saving Barbara!" Joker said.

Joker laughed loudly as Batman and Scarlet reached the top and exited the elevator.

"It was cruel, selfish, and had horrible consequences! Oh if only meant it!" Joker said.

Scarlet rolled her eyes. Joker was becoming more and more prominent in both her mind and Batman's.

"Bruce, I got a present for you." Night Wing said.

"Dick? Is that you?" Scarlet asked.

"Scarlet? Is that Scarlet with you, Bats?" Night Wing asked.

"She's here for support, Dick. Where's the next truck?" Batman asked.

"So, you bring Scarlet in to help, but you are resistant to me helping? I don't see any reason why I can't stay." Night Wing said.

"Cause I'm the baby girl, Dick. We need to catch up!" Scarlet said.

"Enough both of you! Dick, just give me the coordinates." Batman said.

Scarlet sighed as Night Wing gave him the coordinates.

Scarlet looked up into the night sky, thinking of whether or not to find Jason and end all this right now before things get worse. She knew that this whole fight about the city was just a 'look at what you've done' argument. Batman just didn't know it yet.

Scarlet cycled her energy to her feet and floated slightly off the ground.

"We have a location. Night Wing will meet us when we find the stash." Batman said.

Scarlet nodded and followed Batman as he glided across Gotham.

At Penguin's stash

"OK. That's the last of the thugs. Wasn't Dick suppose to be here? I hate it when he's late." Scarlet said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's on his way." Batman said.

Scarlet began to slowly destroy each gun that was in the van and still in it's container.

When she heard the vault explode, Dick's face popped up on the screen.

"Hey! I found Penguin. I got him right where I want him." Night Wing said.

Penguin knocked him in the as he held a pistol to his head.

"Cocky little bastard, aren't ya?" Penguin asked.

Scarlet rolled her eyes. Every time he tried going on his own in Gotham, he got caught. It was almost guaranteed that they would have to save him.

"Since you keep taking stuff from me, I'm taking something from you." Penguin said.

"Batman, don't worry about me! I'm fine!" Night Wing said.

The screen went black and Night Wing was gone.

"I swear you can set your watch to it. Every damn time!" Scarlet said.

Batman clicked his communicator on his wrist, pulling Alfred on the screen.

"Alfred, I need you to locate Night Wing." Batman said.

"Right away, sir. I hope Master Grayson is not in any danger." Alfred said.

"Penguin has him." Batman said.

"Feels like he's thirteen again!" Scarlet yelled.

"Is miss McGomery alright sir? She seems to be quite irritated." Alfred said.

"She's fine. Reminiscing on old memories." Batman said.

"And you wonder why he doesn't want your help? God! Its like he's a stubborn puppy who refuses to stop biting!" Scarlet yelled.

"I see. I have his location, sir. Seems he's not too far away. I've set his location on your map." Alfred said.

"Thanks, Alfred." Batman said.

Scarlet calmed herself and followed Batman to where Penguin was holding him.

Scarlet felt her heart clench.

Something was wrong. Something bad was about to happen. Worse than Scare Crow and Jason. She didn't understand why.

She shook her head and followed Batman up to the roof of an abandon steam building.

"You guys will have to hit harder than that. Pull your elbow back." Night Wing said.

"Oh good lord. Giving them pointers is not helping." Scarlet whispered.

Batman did not respond. He simply moved from the roof to the vent and slowly made his way down.

"Distract them." Batman said.

Scarlet sighed and focused her energy all over. Transforming herself into Harley Quinn.

Not her most favorite distraction, but the thugs don't mess with Quinn. Being she is crazy.

Scarlet jumped down from the roof and kicked the door down.

"Who the hell?" A thug asked.

"Oh shit! Its Harley!" Another thug said.

"What's she doing here? How'd she find us?" A thug said.

"Seems you guys need to do work on your security." Night Wing said.

"Shut up!" A thug said.

"Hey! You boys think you can grab Mr. Bird Brain here? I saw him first!" Scarlet said.

Scarlet was terrible with voices, especially Harleys. It was so high pitched it hurt her throat.

She only had to keep up the act long enough to help Batman get into place.

"You got a cold there, Miss Quinn?" A thug asked.

"Yes. What you bozzos ever get a cold? Now, hand over Night Prick over. He's the one that wreck one of my trucks." Scarlet said.

"Sorry, miss. But, Penguin wants him. Whatever the boss wants, the boss gets. You could have a turn at him though." One thug said.

"What are you doing? He's not gonna let her get in on this!" One thug whispered.

"I know, but it might get me a chance with her, ya know?" The thug said.

"Well, what a gentleman. Move you idiots! He's gonna get the worst from me!" Scarlet said.

The all smiled as Scarlet moved through them, seeing Dicks face, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, big boy, bird boy is gonna say Night Night!" Scarlet said.

"Give it your best shot, Harley." Night Wing said.

"I'm in position. Get ready!" Batman said.

"Oh you are gonna get it!" Scarlet said.

Scarlet bent down placed her hands on either sides of his face.

Scarlet smiled as she leaned in close, ready to move on queue. Night wing looked at her funny.

"Ready for the surprise?" Scarlet asked.

"Oh more than ready." Night Wing said.

Scarlet looked up, hearing the creaking from the painting behind them.

Scarlet focused her energy, breaking the illusion of Harley to her old self, lifting herself high as Batman broke through, setting Night Wing free.

"Its a trick!" One thug said.

"Look out! He's free!" Another thug said.

"How did she do that?" Another thug asked.

"You boys need to stop asking questions and start paying attention." Scarlet said.

She watched from above, as Night Wing and Batman fought side by side. It was like they never stopped being a dynamic duo.

"Two peas pod right there, eh Scarlet? Though Jason might think you are more his speed. Oh wait! He can use you as a bullet shield! He'll never be shot again!" Joker said.

Scarlet rolled her eyes as she dropped down, joining Batman and Night Wing.

"Nice one, Scarlet! That was probably your best impression ever!" Night Wing said.

"The worst person to impersonate though. I felt so dirty!" Scarlet said.

"Still, your eyes were very into it. You like playing dirty." Night Wing said.

"I don't want to hear that from you! You're my brother for Pete sake!" Scarlet said.

"Maybe, but you feel like being bad for someone." Night Wing said.

"I'm not talking about this anymore!" Scarlet said.

"OK ok. Did you find him? You know, Jason?" Night Wing asked.

"No, but I was close till Batman called me. He sounded worried so I hurried over." Scarlet said.

Scarlet didn't want Dick to know either about Jason. If he knew, he would try to stop everything.

"Well, don't worry. If you say he's out there, he's out there. You'll find him." Night Wing said.

Scarlet smiled, glad that Dick didn't dig any deeper into the whole Jason thing.

"Scarlet. I need you over here." Batman said.

Scarlet nodded at Night Wing and hovered over to Batman.

"Place a dome over the supply cash. I don't want to take a chance on Penguin putting extra explosives in the vault." Batman said.

Scarlet nodded and cycled her energy over the vault as Batman sealed it shut with the door.

When Batman turned the tumbler to lock it, they both heard the click of a guns hammer.

Scarlet turned around to see Penguin holding a gun to Night Wing's head.

"Oh come on! Again Night Wing! Its like you call for being a hostage!" Scarlet exclaimed.

Scarlet began to syphon energy into her left hand, until Penguin shoved the gun further onto Night Wing's temple.

"Not one move out of you, young lady. Don't need his bloody brains all over the floor." Penguin said.

Scarlet stayed silent so Dick and Bruce could time their counter on Penguin.

Within a flash, Dick was away from Penguin and Bruce had him slammed on the ground.

Batman held Penguin down as he blew up the last vault.

"You better kill me, Batman. Otherwise, I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna-" Penguin was knocked before he could finish his threat.

"You know, I was just about to suggest you do that." Night Wing said.

Scarlet could feel tension begin to grow. Bruce was about to say goodbye.

"OK. Here it comes. You're gonna tell me off now." Night Wing said.

"I'm proud of you, Dick." Batman said.

"Are you feeling alright?" Night Wing asked.

"This is it. This is the last time we meet." Batman said.

"Don't talk like that. This won't stop you. Nothing stops you." Night Wing said.

"Keep Blūdhaven safe. Promise me." Batman said.

Batman extended his hand to Night Wing, but Dick shrugged it off. Dick waltz over towards the destroyed vault.

"I get it, Bruce. You don't want me sticking around, stealing the lime light." Night Wing said.

"Dick." Batman said.

Night Wing paused to look over his shoulder at Batman. Scarlet could both of them hurting. Like a father leaving his son his legacy.

"I won't let you down." Night Wing said.

Scarlet sighed and watched Dick disappear and Batman left to take care of Penguin.

"I know." Batman said.

Scarlet watched Batman load up Penguin in the bat mobile and drive off. She knew that this night was coming close an end and Jason needed to hurry up with his revenge scheme. No matter what he did, everything was going to end badly.

Scarlet suddenly felt a surge of energy, wild and powerful. Like nothing she ever felt before. She looked to the ground and saw small roots growing out of the ground.

Scarlet rolled her eyes and slumped her shoulders. She knew exactly where they roots were coming from.

"Great."


	6. Chapter 6

Batman Arkham Knight and the Scarlet Monster

Scarlet flew straight to where the Botanical Garden was, seeing many spores glow lightly.

Scarlet shook her head, she had a bad feeling that Batman had made a big mistake.

As she landed on the roof of the garden, the branches split from the trunk, revealing Ivy.

"Oh look whose here! The Scarlet Monster! Are you here to protect me or my babies?" Ivy asked.

Scarlet sighed as she place a force field around the garden.

"I'm gonna do what it takes to protect my family. If that means watching a bitch like you, so be it." Scarlet said.

Ivy chuckled to herself. Scarlet was becoming irritated quickly.

"Still mad at me for what I did to you in Gotham Bay? That shipment was full of toxins harmful to my babies. I had to do something." Ivy said.

Scarlet growled as she formed orbs in her hands.

"Its one thing to take control of the harbour, but you took control of me! Made me fight against Batman and Robin! Then, you tried to turn me into what you are!" Scarlet said.

Scarlet was not in the mood to deal with her, but if Batman wanted her help, then she had no choice.

Ivy remained silent as Scarlet began to place extra force fields around the base of the garden and around the legs.

"If its any consolation, I wanted to ensure that my children would survive." Ivy said.

"Unfortunately Ivy, that does not make me feel better about it. Just stay inside your tree. I'll keep it safe." Scarlet said.

"I appreciate you helping me, but I'm not staying on the sidelines any longer." Ivy said.

Ivy entered the tree, commanding the roots to reach from under one of the tanks, striking it through its hull.

"What are you doing? You gave away our position!" Scarlet asked.

"I've done enough hiding! They pay now!" Ivy yelled.

"Are you crazy? You'll get us killed!" Scarlet screamed.

"If you wish to live, then put those powers of yours to work." Ivy said.

Scarlet rolled her eyes. She spotted several more tanks arriving quickly.

Scarlet sighed deeply, removing the force fields around the legs of the garden and syphoned the energy into her feet.

She dropped down on top of a tank, crushing it with her strength. She focused her energy around her body, blocking the incoming missile heading toward her.

Scarlet caught the next missile, throwing it back to its sender. She smiled when another missile landed on the tank behind her.

"What took you so long?" Scarlet asked.

"Penguin was very talkative. How did they find Ivy?" Batman asked.

"Take a guess. Miss mother nature didn't want to wait." Scarlet said.

"Let's finish this quickly." Batman said.

Scarlet smiled. She ran to the tank underneath the garden, slamming her energy fist into it, sending it flying.

"Batman, I can't help anymore. I'm still too weak." Ivy said.

"Then why did you give away your position? I question your intellect, Ivy." Scarlet said.

"Scarlet, we got several tanks coming for us. Stay with Ivy. Keep her safe. I'll be right back." Batman said.

Scarlet watched Batman take off in the bat mobile.

Scarlet flew up to the top of the tower, keeping an eye on anything that got passed Batman.

Scarlet began to feel uneasy again. Something bad was about to happen. Something very terrible that she couldn't stop.

"Are we having second thoughts, my dear? My baby's can protect you if you want." Ivy said.

"I want no protection from you. Besides, I'm protecting you. Since someone is too weak to help." Scarlet said.

"So touchy. Find something interesting since you've been gone?" Ivy asked.

"Oh! She hit the nail on the head!" Joker said.

Scarlet rolled her eyes, feeling her heart constrain.

He was close.

Her heart could feel him coming closer and closer. She could feel his anger, his pain.

Jason.

"Scarlet, I've taken care of the tanks. How's Ivy?" Batman asked.

"She's fine. Wanting this to be over quickly." Scarlet said.

"Keep calm, Scarlet. It'll be over before the night is done." Batman said.

Scarlet breathed in slowly, feeling her heart slow down, exhaling slowly.

Scarlet looked down when she saw Batman land on the roof of the Garden.

Scarlet jumped down, seeing Ivy stepping out of the tree.

"They'll be back. We need to be ready." Batman said.

"I'll be ready. She's stronger than she looks. Let them try and take her down." Ivy said.

Scarlet looked over Gotham, feeling a huge surge of electrical energy shock the city.

"Master Bruce." Alfred said.

"Go ahead, Alfred." Batman said.

"I believe that I have found the Cloudburst. Though, the thermal scan is showing an enormous amount of energy. I think its active, sir." Alfred said.

A loud boom sounded over Gotham, following a giant yellow cloud cover quickly over the streets and small buildings.

As the cloud swept over the city, Scarlet could feel the small energy that was Joker grow stronger and stronger.

"No!" Ivy yelled.

Scarlet looked over the tree. She could feel it slowly losing its life. The toxin had killed the outer shell of the tree.

Scarlet frowned. She felt sorry for it.

"She's dying. My plant is dying." Ivy said.

"We have to do something. Is there any other plant in the city that can take the pressure off of her?" Scarlet asked.

"Perhaps. In the lower parts of Gotham. If you could get her to resurface, I can breathe her back to life." Ivy said.

"Then I'll find it." Scarlet said.

Scarlet walked to the edge of the roof, prepping herself for the toxins on her mind.

"Scarlet, you can't. You won't make it even three feet on the streets." Batman said.

"Yes I can. I'm able to resist the toxin with ease. At least, my second form can. I'll make my way through the streets to the lower parts of Gotham and give the plant a jolt of energy, enough for Ivy to bring it forward." Scarlet said.

"Then I will head back to where the Cloudburst was stolen. I'm sure that I can find something to help." Batman said.

Scarlet nodded, looking over at Ivy.

"Do what you can here. I'll be back to keep what's left of her alive." Scarlet said.

"I will do what I can." Ivy said.

Ivy walked back over to her plant, peeling back the withered bark. She stepped inside, placing each hand on the orbital stands. She screamed when her energy converged to the tree.

Scarlet focused her energy as she changed into her second form.

Her red eyes changed to a sharp yellow, her skin tinted deep red, her ears shifted from the side of her head to the top, her fingernails grew to sharp claws, her teeth sharpened to fangs, her hair slowly changed from crimson red to black.

Scarlet turned to see Batman not reacting to her new appearance.

"This is the new abilities you were talking about. Seems like something you learned from Cerberus." Batman said.

"Does more than change my appearance. I'll be fine. Meet you back here." Scarlet said.

Scarlet dropped down into the fear covered streets. She could feel the air become dense and unbearable, but her energy changed to match the ora around her. She could feel her mind fill with anger and fear.

She forced her will through the fear, keeping herself calm and focused.

As Scarlet made her way through the streets, she could see many beating each other, running from shadows, screaming at the air.

Scarlet placed a small bubble around herself, seeing many of the affected thugs run at her.

Scarlet smiled, seeing them smash against her bubble. She knew it was wrong to laugh at their pain, but it felt great. Seeing them squirm and cringe in fear and pain.

She shook her head, shaking the thoughts from her mind. The fear in the air was affecting her more than she realized.

"Come come, dear Scarlet. Let those thoughts become reality. The anger, the madness, the enjoyment of insanity, and dare I say it, murder!" Joker said.

"If I give into those kinds of feelings, I'll be just like you. I'm nothing like you." Scarlet said.

"Oh contrary my dear canary! You have the makings of a killer! Like I told you before. Its just a matter of time before I take over both you and Bruce." Joker said.

"And like I told you before, I'm going to find your soul and torture you forever." Scarlet said.

Scarlet smiled when he stayed silent. She knew when this was all over, she would have fun with Joker.

When she made it to one of the tunnel entrances, she focused her energy to her feet, feeling for any weak, pure energy.

Scarlet felt many terrible energies, most of which belonged to many thugs and one belonged to Crane. He was down in the tunnels at one point.

She clenched her jaw, feeling her anger boil again. She was going to personally make sure his tempting words never reached Jason again.

Scarlet suddenly felt a faint amount of pure, light energy. She placed her hand over the spiral walkway, forcing her spiritual energy to the ground, allowing the small plant grow from its hiding spot.

"I found it, Ivy. Make it grow." Scarlet said.

"With pleasure. You gave it the breath of life it needed." Ivy said.

Scarlet stepped back, feeling the vibrations below her.

Scarlet smiled, jumping into the air, flying through the exit, the plant growing behind her.

As it reached the night sky, Scarlet placed her hand over the plant, giving her energy to every cell, allowing its tough exterior forming quickly.

"You have matured it so quickly. Imagine if you could bring every plant back to life." Ivy said.

"I'm not the one to bring them back, Ivy. You'll have to talk to someone else about it." Scarlet said.

"I see. So, this is the famous Scarlet Monster? My partner has been very eager to see you." Crane said.

Scarlet looked up to one of the taller buildings, holding a huge screen.

"Though, you look different from before. Seems you are more powerful than before. He should enjoy this." Crane said.

"Watch what you wish for, Crane. Once the city is safe, I'm coming for you." Scarlet said.

"Really? We shall see. I believe my partner will be arriving at Ivy's garden any moment. Tell him I said hello." Crane said.

Scarlet growled at the screen. She formed a small orb and slammed it into the screen.

Scarlet knew it was close, but she wished it was something more personal.

"Batman we got a problem." Scarlet said.

"I know. Alfred filled me in where the Cloudburst is at." Batman said.

"Wonderful. I wish I got the message from Alfred instead of Crane." Scarlet said.

"Stay with Ivy. I'll deal with the Arkham Knight." Batman said.

"If its the same to you, Batman. I don't want to be distracted by the likes of her. My babies can protect me. Besides, it seems you can use all the help you can get." Ivy said.

"Your opinion doesn't matter, Ivy. Not when you are in need of protection." Batman said.

"Then how about this. You send her to my garden, I'll turn her against you again." Ivy said.

Scarlet was shocked. This wasn't like Ivy at all. Something was up.

"Fine. Scarlet, take out as many tanks as you can." Batman said.

"Understood." Scarlet said.

Scarlet flew over the garden tower, focusing her energy to her eyes when she arrived above the plant.

She focused her eyes toward the bridge, seeing several tanks cross over and split up, with one remaining near the bridge. Its armor was different and she could feel rage pour out of the driver.

Jason.

He was going to confront Batman now.

Scarlet flew over to the majority of the tanks, noticing the bat mobile drive around slowly behind one of them.

Scarlet flew to the ground, quickly hiding behind one of the buildings. Seeing the beams scan over the area. She moved against the building, making sure the beams didn't spot her.

As the tank continued to move forward, Scarlet ran behind it, surging an orb in her hand.

Scarlet shoved her hand into the port and let the orb expand. Watching the metal expand and implode.

She jumped into the air, landing on the corner of one of the buildings.

"Both tanks were taken out at the same time. How is he doing this?" One solider asked.

"He has help. Keep an eye out for someone out on foot." Arkham Knight said.

"That's impossible! Anyone who even breathes in the toxin is gone in their own fear!" One solider said.

"This isn't just anybody. Just keep an eye out for Batman and anyone on foot." Arkham Knight said.

Scarlet frowned. She hoped that Jason wouldn't let them get that far. She should of known. Jason was about to explode.

"Looks like they know there's someone on foot." Batman said.

"Yeah. I'll keep them distracted. You go for the Arkham Knight." Scarlet said.

Scarlet searched for Jason, wanting to watch to see if he would fail.

Scarlet dropped down and went after the next tank, letting it spot her instantly.

"There!" One solider said.

Scarlet smiled as it fired, dodging it with ease. She cycled a small orb, throwing it into the tanks canon. She chuckled to herself as it imploded.

"Moving on site!" One solider said.

Scarlet turned to see four tanks lock on to her. She smiled evilly allowing her energy to flourish from the ora around her. She could feel every fear, every hateful thought. She felt electrified, overflowing with power.

"We found her, boss!" One solider said.

Scarlet let out a low laugh as their canons began to glow. She pushed the energy past her body, spreading around her, infecting all the tanks around her.

As each exploded around her, Scarlet could hear Joker laugh more and more.

"That's right! Give in! Give me control!" Joker said.

Scarlet froze where she stood, feeling lights on her. Scarlet turned to see the Arkham Knight aiming at her.

Scarlet sighed as she backed away slowly. She knew what would happen if she stayed on the ground any longer.

"Batman, I found the Cloudburst. Well, actually, it found me." Scarlet said.

"Get out of there! Now!" Batman said.

"Already on it!" Scarlet said.

Scarlet jumped into the toxin filled air, out of both Batman's and Jason's sight. She flew back over to Ivy, keeping a shield around her body.

As Scarlet landed down on the garden tower, she felt the plants energy become weaker and weaker.

"Ivy? What's going on? I can feel the plant dying! What do you want me to do?" Scarlet asked.

Suddenly, the walls of the plant opened, revealing a weak Ivy, supporting herself on one of the small energy absorbers.

"Ivy!" Scarlet said.

Ivy pulled herself up and placed both hands on the absorbers. She creamed in agony as the plant took what was left of her energy.

Ivy collapsed, falling to the ground, Scarlet rushed to her side, supporting her head and back.

"Nature always wins." Ivy said.

Ivy gestured to her plant as it grew small spores, spreading through the air, fighting against the fear toxin.

As the toxin cleared, Scarlet felt Ivy's energy disappear, leaving a fragile, empty shell. Scarlet tried to place her hand on Ivy's head, but her body blew away with the wind, leaving nothing but beating plant, protecting the city.

Scarlet sat there, staring at where Ivy was. She felt confusion. And pity for the woman.

"She gave her life for this? To save people she didn't even like? To save her plants?" Scarlet asked.

Batman landed next to her, seeing bits of tree bark float off into the wind.

"Ivy..." Batman started.

"Sacrificed herself. Gave everything she had to save her plant. She saved the city." Scarlet said.

Batman placed a hand on her shoulder. Scarlet looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Even the cruelest of people, can find light if they wish to. She may not have done it for the city, but she did it for save the plants. It shows that she had a heart." Batman said.

Scarlet looked back at the glowing plant, feeling its energy grow more and more.

"Yeah. I guess it does." Scarlet said.

Scarlet rose to her feet, looking over the city. This all had to end.

"Did you get the Arkham Knight?" Scarlet asked.

"When the tank imploded, he tried to get away. I caught him and dragged him to a roof. But, the toxin got to me." Batman said.

"Joker interfered." Scarlet said.

"Yes. Long enough to allow him to get away." Batman said.

Scarlet sighed. They needed this to be over and done with. Jason was taking his time and it was pissing her off.

"Batman, I'll search for the Arkham Knight. You need to find Jim. He's out there somewhere." Scarlet said.

"Alright. When you find him, radio me. We'll both end this." Batman said.

Scarlet nodded jumped into the night air, determined to end this. Once and for all.


End file.
